Muv Luv Alternative: Altered Chronicles
by ZeroRequiemGX
Summary: After defeating the superior BETA, Takeru along with Kasumi and Sumika escaped the Original Hive via Shuttle, but after all is said and done Takeru gets sniped while he was leaving the shuttle with Kasumi by an unknown assailant, either he goes back in time again or finally goes back to his real world, the option is finally now in his hands.
1. Chapter 0: The End of a Hero (Prologue)

**Chapter 0: Muv Luv-The End of a Hero (Prologue)**

**(January 13, 2002 Sunday)(Yuuko's office)**

"That's why I've said it so many times... this world was saved by a hero.

Crying and stumbling along the way, fighting for so long... an inexperienced hero.

Though, it's funny...

Not knowing anything, everyone still went along with him, even after finding out they still continued on.

Well, I'm the same as well.

Really...you could say we really were trusting".

"Talking anymore is useless...with normal people like you".

**_By Kouzuki Yuuko_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's finish...professor ..."

"Thank you..kasumi...so, where is he?".

"Right now Takeru san is currently drifting in a void like space...kind of like where I was once when the superior being took control of me"

"I see...will he still last for a day?".

The white haired girl nodded with a sad look on her face, as if not wanting this day to ever end.

(Sob)

"Why?...Why did he have to suffer?".

It's most probably because we messed up on some things with the theory...I don't know...sometimes ...I think when the moment he finally became one with Kagami Sumika...it was then that he finally released us all in this endless cycle of hatred...but in return he made us prisoners to destiny itself..."

The mad scientist looked at her theories compiled in a stash of paper with an annoyed yet sad face while holding onto a wooden rabbit.

"Come...Kasumi...let us bid him farewell".

The silver haired girl nodded in response and slowly the two went out of the office and went to the room where a floating brain was once being stored, and from there they saw the bodies of the two heroes who risked and sacrificed their very lives just so to give them a few more years to survive in this endless waltz of chaos.

"Hmmp...I can't believe that even in death these two will still end up being together".

"Takeru san...Sumika san...(Sob)"

"Don't cry, doesn't he always say that if you want to see each other again...then all you got to do is say ...See you later?".

The bunny eared girl nodded in response but still kept on crying.

"Professor...let me do it...I will switch off Takeru san's life support machine".

And with a Nod the Scientist gave its approval.

"Takeru san...Sumika san...matane(See You, Later).

And with a silent spark the machine that was holding the young boys life into its place was shut down.

"Shirogane Takeru...I can't believe that you will die in a place like this..."

And with a bold move that even surprised Kasumi herself, The mad scientist kissed the young hero on its forehead for one last time.

"Matane...Takeru"

...

...

**(Void) ****(Boundery)**

"Finally, You have arrived...Shirogane"

...

...


	2. Chapter 1: Dying Wishes Part 1

**Chapter 1: Dying Wishes Part 1**

**(Original Hive)(Main Hall)(Chizuru and Kei's POV)**

**(January 1,2002)**

Some say that great men are made out of great things while others say that whoever has the most power has the right to succeed regardless of their genders, but despite all that only one thing is for sure, and that is no man is an island. Whatever anyone says, a person will always end up longing for the warmth of other people no matter what gender they might be, and they will do so even if it means sacrificing their own lives, just like these two maidens who are trying their very best just so they can protect both their comrades and loved one. But the question is, do they have the power to do so?.

This two young Valkyries are already fighting with everything they got, but despite their struggle they are still no match against these monstrosities called BETAs, no matter how many they slash open, no matter how many they kill in there cold hands, they just end up being replaced by more of them like it was an endless game of tag.

The two girls did everything they can do, they slashed, shot, stepped and punched as hard as they can.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Chizuru screamed her battle cry like there was no tomorrow.

_"Faster!, We have to hurry….!...or we won't make it back in time..!"_

The young girl killed all her enemies off with her sword, while her partner Kei was doing the same thing on the other lane.

"Out of my way…!" Kei tried to shove off a Grappler class BETA but to no avail she was hit by its long pincer like weapon.

"-UUUUUUGH!" then from out of nowhere a heard of Destroyer class suddenly attacked her upfront.

_"-Uuuaaaa!.",_ and then followed up by an avalanche of Tank class who slowly chewed her on her armor.

_"Ayamineeeee!?"_ Chizuru called her best friends name with all she's got.

_"Stay Back!, Sakaki…..!...Uuuwaaaa!"_ (…!)

The black haired girl was already screaming at the top of her lungs, but even soo she still refused to be beaten by these bastards while slowly trying to get back up on her feet while smashing one of the Tank class with her TSF's own bare hands.

"-Stop screwing with Meeeee!." The girl tried to stand up properly but failed to do so when she was struck by another oncoming attack from another Grappler class BETA.

(Baam!)

_"…..Haa….Haa…..Haa..!."_

_"You'll Never…!"_

_…._

_…._

_"-You'll never kill me!, You assholes!" _

The entire cockpit was already filled with red lights, alerting her of her TSF's current status, but even so the brave warrior stood her ground while holding the severed head of the Grappler Class that hit her down.

_"-Haa…..Haa…..Haa!"_

_"I Still…..haven't….!"…_

_…_

_"Repaid them for anythiiiiiiiiiing!"_

The girl went on with her rampage while her comrade tried to make her way to her as fast as she can while battling the BETAs, but try as she might she was already nearing her limit and was being battered as well.

_"-Guwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!" _

She tried to resist but to no avail as she had already lost both her TSF's hands and also its right foot.

_"-Guuuuuu! …..Damn iiiiiit!"_

_"We're not going to….not in a place like this….!"_

(!?)

Chizuru was already done for and could not move, but even so she still heard her friend Ayamine on the other line screaming her lungs off while she herself was also unable to move.

_"-Get…Away…!"_

_"-All of you….! … …get away….from there…!"_

In response chizuru called out to her as well.

_"Ayamineeee….!"_

_"Sakaki….!?"_

_"-The main enemy force…..! …is 1400 meters away….!"_

_"-It's okay….!"_

_"….!?."_

_"-I've secured…..the detonation point….!"_

_"-Hu…. …..huhuhu….."_

_"-What's…..so funny….?"_

_"-That's the first time…..we've ever thought the same thing….."_

_"-Hu…..!"_

_"-Do it in sync with me…..okay…..?"_

_"-Sakaki…you're always one breath slow…."_

_"-Hu…..well you're always…..one too fast….!"_

_"…maybe…"_

_"…..just….this once….right at the end…..let's do this together….. _

_…..let's give Shirogane and the others….a nice surprise….."_

_"….yes…you're …..right…"_

_"…...here they come…._

_-Ayamine! -Here we go!"_

[Kei]"-Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

[Chizuru]"-Uuooooooooooooooooo!"

And with a sudden scream the two girls broke the glass case for their SDS buttons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**(Original Hive)(Hive Tunnel)(Shirogane, Kasumi, Miki, Mikoto, and Meiya's POV)**

[Miki]"-!"

[Mikoto]"-!?"

[Meiya]"-!?"

…..

[Meiya]"-Sakaki…!..Ayamine…..!"

[Mikoto]"….did they…do it….?"

[Miki]"…..they're both…okay….right…?"

[Meiya]"-We can only wait and have faith….!"

[Miki]"…..yes."

[Mikoto]"….you're right."

**(XG-70d Susano'o Type 4)(Main Cockpit)(Shirogane's POV)**

_"-!?."_

What's with this waveform….!?, Is this an explosion….!?.

Wait….and what's this earthquake following it…..!?

_"-Kasumi!?."_

_"-There were multiple explosions, followed by a massive cave-in….!"_

…..what the hell!?.

_"-Can you get an external image from Tama or Mikoto!?"_

_"-I'm not getting any images, ….I don't know why….The data link's working fine."_

Dammit….why now!?

Is that barrier getting in the way somehow!?

_"-Tama!...Mikoto!"_

Yes!, The transmitter is still working!.

[Miki]"-Takeru-san…!"

[Mikoto]"-What's wrong!?-Did the enemies come through the 2nd ba-!?"

[Takeru]"-No!-What happened in the Main Hall just now!?

What was allthat shaking!?"

[Miki]"-Eh?".

[Takeru]"-The vibration sensors picked up a weird pattern!, I wanna know what's going on over there!".

[Meiya]"-You need not to worry!, Sakai and Ayamine have blown the entrance to the main hall!".

[Takeru]"-Meiya!?...You….what have you been doing!?".

[Meiya]"-Fighting!...I shall callback later!".

[Takeru]"-Hey! …Meiya!?".

[Mikoto]"-Takeru, Meiya san met up with us a while ago!".

[Takeru]"-Eh….!?"

[Miki]"-She's been protecting us while we finished here!".

[Takeru]"-She has…..!?.

Don't worry me like that…..!

If she got here at least tell me-Wait, that's not the issue here….!

[Takeru]"-So what was that explosion Meiya mentioned…..!?".

[Miki]"-Look at the Data yourself!, It should have updated when Mitsurugi san rendezvoused with us!".

[Takeru]"It better be!"

[Miki]"-Eh?".

[Takeru]"-The data link's having trouble soI can't connect to your external monitors.

[Miki]"…!".

[Mikoto]"-I…it's probably the barrier's fault….!...We can't see yours, so….."

So that was it…!...There!.

[Takeru]"-It's okay, mine updated!"

[Mikoto]"-Then you can check the data yourself!, We need to get back to work now-!"

[Takeru]"-Ah…!"

What the hell, Mikoto, you're in that big of a hurry?.

No-Remember the situation we're in…..I'm the one interrupting her when she needs to get this done.

_"….Hey now". _

This is amazing…..they brought down that much of the structure with only two S-11s….!?"

She cross-referenced sonic data from the two locations to find these weak points…..

**"…"**

**(Flash)**

Memories of the past when suddenly went on appearing before the boy's eyes as if reminding him of his comrades past achievements in one of his loops.

…..this has to be Meiya's plan.

This is just like her plan to cut off part of Mt. Tengen in the previous world.

"…."

And Class Rep and Ayamine worked together …to pull it off….!

Class Rep….Ayamine…

** (Flash) (Flash)**

And without a care in the world the boy suddenly remembered all his past memories with the two damsels from his past loops with them like it happened just yesterday, Happy ones….sad ones, he remembered them all like he was watching a movie while a soft sound echoes through his ears, if one were to look at him now amidst all of this chaos, one might say he has finally found his Nirvana, after fighting for so long over and over again, failing and failing and failing until he gets it right, either his soul is still fighting or had already long broke only he can tell.

You used to be like water and oil, but now you two really understand each other….

Class Rep respects rules and chains of command, while Ayamine values adapting and improvising. It's just like the difference between what they taught us cadets and as real Eishi-The fundamentals versus the application.

When those two approaches are out of balance, everything falls apart….

But once they mesh like this, they have the power to make even the most difficult of missions succeed….!.

"…"

**(Flash)**

It's hard enough just to change yourself….having to overcome someone else's problems too is just…..

Amazing…..you guys really are amazing!.

"…but I winder….Why do I suddenly feel like something is not right?...Guys…..please be safe".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

**(Original Hive)(Main Hall's Gate)(Meiya,Mikoto and Miki's POV)**

[Meiya]"-Yoroi, Tamase!-A brigade sized herd passed the 1200 meter line!"

[Mikoto]"….!?"

[Miki]"…..!"

[Meiya]"…..The main force behind them, consisting of survivors from earlier and the reinforcements which got in before the collapse-Has grown to over twenty thousand!"

[Mikoto]"-!"

[Miki]"-!"

[Meiya]"-They will reach you in a matter of minutes! -Unlock the tanks and begin closing the 1st barrier!.

[Miki]"-!?".

[Mikoto]" - We can't do that!, If they're not locked down, the compressor vibrations will make the whole thing shake around!"

[Meiya]"-!?"

[Mikoto]"-It might even jerk the pipes hard enough to yank the injection nozzle out!".

[Meiya]"…..understood!, Make it fast! -Begin closing it when you finish!".

[Mikoto]" -Copy that!"

[Miki]"-What do we do….about Sakakisan and Ayamine san!?"

[Meiya]"-If they don't arrive in time….then there is nothing we can do….".

[Miki]"….."

[Meiya]"-They would not want us…..to risk all of humanity merely to save them…..!"

[Mikoto]"-I know…I'd want the same thing…..if I was in Chizuru san or Kei san's position….!."

[Miki]"….Yeah….you're right….!"

[Mikoto]"….Okay, Meiya san, could you please fall back and work on opening the 2nd barrier?"

[Meiya]"-What!?,What do you mean!?".

[Mikoto]"-Sorry!, I was rushing a little earlier, so I forgot to set the closing chemical injector to remote control mode".

[Meiya]"-What!?-Why did you not say so!?".

[Mikoto]"- I only just remembered...So please go fix it, Meiya san!".

[Meiya]"No, I will stop the enemy in their tracks!, I Should be able to buy you ten minutes!, You two can decide what to do about it in that time!"

[Miki]"-What're you saying, Mitsurugi san!?,We need to take care of it now!".

[Mikoto]"-Do we know how long the collapsed entrance will hold!?"

[Meiya["….!"

[Mikoto]"-We need to make sure the Susano'o can control it too Justin case!.

[Miki]"-Mitsurugi san!, Isn't this what the Captain would want us to do!?".

[Meiya]"…!"

[Mikoto]"-It's fine!, If we have a few minutes before the enemies get here, we can finish up here!"

[Meiya]"-Understood…I will return shortly!, Both of you, hurry!"

[Miki & Mikoto]"—Copy that!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Lyons Hive)(U.N. Forward Base)**

"It seems these mercenaries for hire aren't half bad as I expect them to be."

An old war general along with his escort was watching the action from a far, like it was an action movie to be enjoyed just like any other.

"Well they are being led by that old war veteran whom single handedly made its last stand during the European BETA Invasion, despite the odds being stacked against them, that guy was still fighting hard with all his might as if he was a Dragon guarding his princess from any intruders."

"Ohh?,... It seems the name Salamander fits there Squad perfectly then, ...very well... tell them to advance right at the entrance and plant our left over S-11s...we will make them work for what they're worth."

And with a smile on his face the old war dog took a cigarette out from his pocket while his escort lighted it up in his mouth.

** (Lyons Hive)(Front Lines)**

"Sir!, All BETA forces surrounding Lyons Hive is showing signs of abnormalities!."

(…!)

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the BETAs near the hive seem to have stopped moving, and pretty much it's slowly spreading to their frontlines as well."

"Hmmm…..it seems Operation Ouka(Cherry Blossoms) is doing some heavy damage inside. Alright!, Tell the men that were going for a spear head formation directly in the middle of those bastards!, I'll lead the vanguards myself while you guys carry the S-11 SD-SYSTEM from behind us, we will show this monstrosities that underestimating us was there most biggest mistake!."

The old captain ecstatically finishes rearming his TSF and lead the most insane soldiers of his team into the battlefield of monsters while trying to protect their carrier unit from being destroyed.

"Alright we got em on the run, now plant that S-11 and let's get the hell out of here!."

"Yes, Sir!"

**(Yokohama Base)(Roof Top)(Yuuko'sPOV)**

"…"

"I wonder…..how those girls are doing with my system?,….most likely…..I hope they do not use it agains't him…if possible. "

(Flash)

"Hmmp!, you will lose everything which is important to you, child….for that is destined as well in this world"

(..!)

…

"These memories….are they….his?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Yokohama Base) (Shuttle Tower)**

_"Finally, the countdown to ruin has finally begun…..but I do wonder…..can he change the outcome of this event…..or will he….end up like the rest?"_

**(Lyons Hive)(Front Lines)(Middle Lane)**

"Hurry it up! Soldier!, We don't know when these bastards are gonna start moving again!."

"Yes Sir!, Just give me a couple of seconds…."

The Blonde man worked his fingers out as if he was being chased by someone and made it look like he was in some sort of a trance while typing his codes.

"Just a little more and…Yes!, the password has been inputted safely, now we can finally sit back and just watch the fireworks from the back!."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright guys we have 80seconds to get our asses out of here, so let's go!."

The Captain ordered his men to evacuate along with the others while all trying shooting off some of the BETAs which got near them, and within the given time span the entire team quickly retreated back to their area while trying to stay alive and not be eaten by the monsters following them from behind.

"Sir!, She's gonna Blow!."

"Alright!, Take cover behind some of the 4t Class corpses men!...and pray that it doesn't reach us this far."

And with a sudden burst the bomb exploded without warning just as the timer hit zero, within seconds everything was covered with ashes and smoke as if a volcano just erupted right at their door step.

"Grrrr!,...Hold On Tight Men!."

"ARGHH!...I..Its!...Too strong!."

The Soldiers that survived and reached their base was getting swept one by one by the shockwave that was being produced by the explosion, some of them went for cover behind some of the dead 4th classes that they killed earlier while some simply tried resisting it by sticking together in one group, and as for those that didn't make it, they simply got blown away by the strong gust of wind which was being accompanied by the shockwave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Original Hive)(Main Hall's Gate)(Mikoto and Miki's POV)**

[Miki]"-Yoroi san…you sure you're okay with this…?".

[Mikoto]"-Yes, I am….This is the best option….."

[Miki]"-Yeah…."

[Mikoto]"-When Meiya san passes through here, you'll follow her, right Miki san?"

[Miki]"—Yeah….…but….."

[Mikoto]"- Miki san, didn't we just promise….!?"

[Miki]"…Ye…..Yes….."

[Mikoto]"..Besides, I'm pretty confident ….in my intuition"

[Miki]"-Eh…?"

[Mikoto]"-During the first Comprehensive Combat Evaluation…my gut feeling turned out to be right, remember?"

[Miki]"…..!"

(Flash)

The girl suddenly saw memories of the past as if watching a movie, events that happened during their conversations with the young boy name Takeru.

[Miki]"…..what the…..what was that?"

[Mikoto]"…..What was what?"

[Miki]"I suddenly saw …never mind"

[Mikoto]"….?...your acting weird Miki san….is something bothering you?"

[Miki]"…No….it's just…..I have this strange feeling…..that something is not right"

[Mikoto]"….If you say so…."

[Miki]"…"

[Mikoto]"…Anyways, this time for sure….I will follow what my heart is telling me…..I don't want the person I love to suffer because of my mistakes….so please….Miki san, trust me".

[Miki]"…..Yoroi san….you…(nod)…yes, I will put my fate in your heart".

[Mikoto]"- Thank you!, Miki san!"

[Miki]"-I want the one I love to be happy too…"

[Mikoto]"…Yeah…."

[Miki]"-So, I've decided…..to put everything I have into what I can do…"

[Mikoto]"-The one you love…..hmm…"

[Miki]"-Yes…"

[Mikoto]"-It looks like…despite what we've all been saying…..we all felt the same way…"

[Miki]"….eheheh, looks that way….. I guess we have the same tastes….."

[Mikoto]"-Ahaha,…..I was really shocked when I noticed Chizuru san and Kei san felt it too though…"

[Miki]"-Ahahaha…"

….

…..

[Mikoto]"-Okay…done locking it down!, I can do the rest on my own, Miki san, go back Meiya san up"

[Miki]"-Understood!...Yoroi san…"

[Mikoto]"-What?"

[Miki]"…..Make sure…the mission succeeds,…..okay?"

[Mikoto]"….yeah"

(Original Hive)(Main Hall's Front Line)(Meiya's POV)

Waves of BETAs just kept on coming without a stop in their tracks, If the soldiers from the outside were to see this scene now, they would probably think it's crazy trying to stop an army like this alone and would have probably pissed their pants, but such a thing was possible, because right in the middle of this wave of monstrosities is a lone warrior trying to make a last stand just so she could give her comrades more time to prepare.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

(Slash!)

"I'm Not Done yet!"

**(Slah!-Slash!)**

"…..Haa…Haa…Haa…this is madness"

But before anyone can say anything else another warrior just entered the stage without any warning whatsoever and unleashed a huge rain of bullets directly to the BETA's heads with deadly precision.

(Bang,Bang,Bang!)

"…!"

[Miki]"….Mitsurugi san…..hurry!, ….I'll clear a path for you!"

[Meiya]"….My apologies!"

**(Original Hive)(Main Hall's Gate)(Mikoto's POV)**

"…There…..everything good, now all I have to do is- (!)…what…..no….this can't be…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

**(Original Hive)(Main Hall's Front Line)(Meiya's POV)**

[Meiya]"- That is enough, Tamase!...I will enter the Drift now!"

[Miki]"—Okay!"

[Meiya]"-The enemies are 750 meters away!, Protect Yoroi!"

[Miki]"-I'll be fine!, Leave her to me!"

[Meiya]"-I shall return shortly…until then -Take care!"

[Miki]"-Yes!"

** (Outside The Original Hive)(Somewhere in the sidelines)**

A man with long chest nut colored hair extending to his neck and was wearing a long brown robe was standing amidst the battle that was being made right in front of him like an action movie with a sad look in his hollow face, he continues to watch over the soldiers as they fight with everything they've got, but struggle as they might be they are still heavily outnumbered.

"….I wonder…. When all this fighting will ever stop.

"Hahahahahaaa, You your self should already know the answer to that simple question"

(!)

"…You…..even nor our minds are connected, that's still doesn't mean that you can just telepathically call me like this, remember….The Superior BETA is also in this area….and I don't even wanna know what he will do later on once his done with Takeru".

"Himp!,…your always so stingy about that, I mean it's not like he can monitor everything, and also I highly doubt this Takeru will end up like you."

"You have a lot of fate in that boy,….don't tell me his also one of the originals as well?"

"Hahahahaaa, Who knows…."

The man made a loud laugh inside his head that it was starting to annoy him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

**(XG-70d Susano'o Type 4)(Main Cockpit)(Shirogane's POV)**

[Kasumi]"-Main canon 87% charged, the engine output remains unstable, but deviations are within tolerance."

[Takeru]"—Copy that."

….dammit….it feels like time is passing really fast…

Sumika and everyone else is trying so hard right now, but I'm just sitting here waiting….this really hurts…., especially since I don't know what's going on in the Main Hall….

The 1st barrier hasn't been cut off…..why is that!?.

And losing the data link could very well cause the whole operation to fail….

[Kasumi]"…..Shirogane san, please calm down."

(-!?)

[Kasumi]"-You're worried about the others, aren't you….?"

[Takeru]"…."

[Kasumi]"…but right now-"

[Takeru]"-Kasumi…."

(-!)

[Takeru]"….I'm….fine…"

[Kasumi]"…"

[Takeru]"My top priority…is to complete the mission…..to destroy the Primary Objective"

(-!?)

Meiya's in the Drift!?

Does that mean the others are finally retreating!?.

[Takeru]"-Meiya!, -What happened, are you done outside!?"

[Meiya]"No, a mistake was made with the injector at the 2nd barrier,I am going to fix it."

[Takeru]"-Eh!?,….Mikoto made a mistake…!?"

[Meiya]"She forgot to set the remote control, It is not a fatal error, so you may rest easy and continue charging."

There's no way Mikoto would miss a detail like that.

No, she sounded pretty rushed earlier.

The situation's tense enough that even she might do that.

[Takeru]"By the way Meiya, how's the battle going in the Main Hall!?"

[Meiya]"…"

[Takeru]"The data link's been down for a while so I have no idea what's going on out there!"

[Meiya]"Yoroi is locking down the closing chemical injector….the others are supporting her."

I see, the other three are backing her up….and they sent Meiya to the 2nd barrier because she was the fastest!, thank god both Class rep and Ayamine are safe….

[Kasumi]" -Valkyrie 2 approaching, -Passing by."

That's right!, If she's this close then maybe…!

(-!)

Damn….the data isn't being shared!.

[Takeru]"-Meiya, did you update your data!?, I can't get anything new!"

[Meiya]"I see…..I cannot say mine is complete either."

[Takeru]"-I knew it….!"

We're so close to the end, Why are we letting little things like this happen now!?.

[Kasumi]"…."

[Meiya]"…."

[Takeru]"Not sharing all our data might get us killed right at the last moment….!"

Damnit! …we've been relying so much on the data links to fight properly in the past….!

[Meiya]"….good question…the main cause I can think of is…."

[Takeru]"-Hm…..?"

[Meiya]"Particles in the air of the Main Hall as a result of the S-11 explosions…."

(-!)

I see…the Main Hall walls are made out of something that absorbs EM waves…

[Takeru]"So particles from the walls got on their TSFs. Including the antennas and sensors…No wonder there'd be problems even at such short range…."

[Meiya]"Yes, perhaps now that it has aerosolized, it can block even more EM waves, Including those in our data link transmissions, No one expected it to have such an ability.

So even at that low density it can interfere with EM waves…Couldn't we use this stuff to defend ourselves from the Laser Class!?.

[Meiya]" Since this is an unknown material, the dimensional boundary field at critical power may also have contributed for all we know.

The field at full power…That would overlap with when it was having trouble.

[Meiya]"Perhaps the S-11 exploding so near us has made us unable to automatically detect such things, It is a possibility.

[Takeru]"…..well, it is …possible I guess"

[Meiya]"In any event, that is all I can surmise….forgive me"

Eh…..?

[Takeru]"Why are you apologizing….?"

[Meiya]" Speaking of mere possibilities is surely not enough to assuage your fears"

(-!)

I see….That's why you stayed here and talked despite how urgent your task was…you could tell I was irritated….no, worried…..!

What the hell am I doing…!?, thinking about this now isn't going to help us get rid of the interference….!, even that's just more talk of possibility, There's no end to it…!

[Takeru]"No,…that's plenty"

[Meiya]"….."

[Takeru]"You're probably right about what's causing this"

[Meiya]"…..I hope so"

Normally she'd yell at me not to waste my time thinking about this…..

But because it's so important this time, you found a roundabout way to try and cheer me up…..

[Takeru]"I didn't think of that at all, It interferes with EM waves normally, so it could easily get worse when we disturb it…..yeah."

[Meiya]"…."

[Takeru]"I know the mission demands that I stand by in here while the rest of you are fighting, but I got a little flustered….I wasn't thinking properly."

[Meiya]"…..so…you were after all"

[Takeru]"Sorry, But you helped me come back to my senses, …..you're always calm like that."

[Meiya]"That is…..untrue, …..I am only making a great effort to be calm…"

[Kasumi]"…"

[Takeru]"I see…."

[Meiya]"And fulfilling my duty…while having faith in those comrades I still cannot see for myself….."

[Takeru]"You're right…."

Damnit…hearing you say that hurts….

At this rate…having you acknowledge me as your noble confidant is just a pipedream….

….

[Meiya]"I have reached the 2nd barrier, I will now begin working on it, So I must cease transmitting"

[Takeru]"Okay, I won't keep you any longer, just call me if something happens!"

[Meiya]"-Hu….roger"

And with that parting the girl suddenly felt stricken by the fact that she just lied to the person whom she loves the most, the girls face was full of sadness to the point that she almost cried.

"…Takeru…..forgive me…."

"Now then….."

(….?)

"-Wh….What….!?"

"-Impossible! ….this is….!?"

**(Original Hive)(Main Hall's Gate)(Mikoto's POV)**

"-Okay….!, It should work now….!

-Systems check,…Flow pressurizer…one, two-Yes!

-Come on…move…..!"

[Injecting Chemicals]

"-It wooorked!"

And with a flip of a switch the giant gate suddenly started to slowly close on its own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Mikoto]"-Miki san, I did it!, The closing device works!, You can fall back now!"

(Bang!, Bang!)

[Miki]"—But…the twenty thousand enemies Mitsurugi san told us about are coming faster than expected!"

[Mikoto]"-Eh!?"

[Miki]"-If I abandon my position now…..Yoroi san, you won't be able to destroy the brain….!"

(Bang!, Bang!)

[Mikoto]"-It'll be fine, Miki san!, I'll do the rest!"

[Miki]"No you can't!, If you fail, the BETA will get into the Drift!"

[Mikoto]"Miki san!, that's not what we promised!"

(-!)

[Mikoto]"You were supposed to follow Meiya san earlier…but you stayed here for no reason!"

[Miki]"Yoroi san, I'm sorry….!"

[Mikoto]"….Eh….?"

[Miki]"-I'm done doing whatever people want me to just to avoid rocking the boat!"

[Mikoto]""-Eh!?"

[Miki]" I'm going to protect the one I love…!"

[Miki]"-So I will stay here…..until right before it closes!"

[Mikoto]"-Miki san…"

[Miki]"Yoroi san, please destroy the brain now!"

(-!)

(Bang!, Bang!, Bang!)

[Miki]"-Uu!"

(Bang!, bang!, Bang!, Bang!)

"-Uuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

…..

(-!)

[Miki]"Yoroi san!?,This is my…..!"

[Mikoto]" We can't destroy the brain until the 1st barrier completely closes!, It'd be stuck halfway open!"

(Bang!, Bang!)

[Mikoto]" -Let's protect this place together until its moments away from closing."

[Miki]"-Yoroi san…!"

(Bang!, Bang!, Bang!)

[Mikoto]"-I will protect Sumika san and Kasumi san…..and the Takeru we all LOVE!"

[Miki]"-Yes!"

(Bang!, Bang!)

[Mikoto]" In exchange….keep your promise this time…!"

[Miki]"….!"

(Bang!, Bang Bang!)

[Mikoto]"-Please….!"

"yoroi….san"

…**…**

**(Yokohama Base) (Shuttle Tower)**

_"Ahh~, its soo~ boring here waiting for the outcome…(sigh)…..if only the PX was open today I could have gotten Oba san to give me some servings…..che!"_

-I can't believe that your thinking of food in a time like this-

(-!)

_"Ooya~!,I thought you hated it whenever we communicate mentally, what changed your mind?"_

_"I'm thinking of borrowing some of your strength"_

_"Ooh~!, ….are you going to do it?,….the ritual of equivalent exchange between worlds?"_

_"….yes, ….even if it means that I will disappear…this time for sure….I will prevent my own hands from killing her again"_

_"Hahahahhahaaaa~!"_

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing~!, It's just that I thought, I was supposed to be the crazy one around here,…..but it seems that you yourself have already broken ages ago."_

_"Shut up! ….I failed my own comrades…..killed my own friend….and worse of all…..I couldn't even save her…, but now it's different….because this time…..I will fulfill my duties….. even if it means sacrificing the others, I will prevent at least him from breaking himself apart!"_

_"Hooo~!, It seems you have finally found your answer…hmm…..very well, But know This!, once you disappear I will have him be next in line to take your place!,…is that alright with you?"_

_"Don't ask me questions you already know the answers"_

_"Very well, then its settled,…now then…let the 2 sacrifice make their final stand!"_


	3. Chapter 2: Dying Wishes Part 2

**Chapter 2: Dying Wishes Part 2**

**(Original Hive)(Middle Drift)(Takeru's POV)**

(-!?)

What's this waveform?

Did the BETA reached the first barrier?

Damnit!,…..I just had to look.

_"Kasumi!, how long until we're fully charge?"_

_"At most 1365 seconds….at least 792 seconds"_

(-!)

We could be stuck here up to twenty three more minutes!?

_"That's a lot longer than expected"_

_"After 90% the output becomes even more unstable"_

_"….I…see…."_

_"…but Sumika san's trying her best"_

_"-Yeah, She's been working really hard…..I know"_

_"…yes."_

All the fighting we've done so far….has already put us far beyond Sensei's Rutherford Field interference's tolerances. We've been demanding so much from her…..But Sumika's still…trying that hard, It's only natural for her to lose her breath now ….I'm not blaming her for that.

**(Flash)**

_"I'm fine, I'm fine!, Don't worry about me, Takeru chan!"_

Eh!?

_"….that's what Sumika san said"_

_"-Ah…..okay"_

What the hell…..did I fall asleep the moment I closed my eyes…?

It really felt like Sumika was talking to me just now…..

_"Takeru!"_

(-!) Meiya?

_"The 1__st__ barrier has begun closing!"_

_"I see….it's finally time!, So did you finish changing the settings?"_

_"Yes, quite some time ago. How charged are you?"_

_ "We're at 94%. Should hit full in-"_

[Kasumi] "-At most 1125 seconds, at least 552 seconds"

_"—At most nineteen minutes, at least nine should do it"_

_"I see, Once the barrier closes, even the BETA would be hard pressed to reopen it within nineteen minutes, not to mention it would take especially long time if they attempted to regenerate the brain somehow"_

_"Yes, we should be done before things get out of hand"_

_"Then you would do well to move the Susano'o towards the 2__nd__ barrier Complete your charging there"_

_"-What?, Weren't we going to stay at the middle until 97%?"_

_"The twenty thousand stragglers in the main Hall are approaching the 1__st__ barrier faster than expected"_

_"Aaah!, I saw that on the vibration sensor!. Okay, understood. I'll head over there now." _

_"-Copy that!"_

_"-Kasumi, unfix coordinates, Move ahead slow."_

_"—Okay"_

And with a push of a button the Giant fortress started moving up off the ground while slowly moving forward.

[Kasumi]"-Valkyrie 2, approaching at high speed"

Eh?

_"Not slowing down….she is going to fly past us"_

_"-Meiya, what's wrong?. Did something happen!?"_

**(Woosh) **

_"-Hey!?"_

_"I am going to support the other's retreat. You go to the 2__nd__ barrier now"_

Eh….!?, What the hell…is that all…

_"-Then tell me that sooner"_

_"I was in a hurry….forgive me."_

I almost held you up again, stop doing that…

_"-Takeru, may I ask you something…?"_

_"What?"_

_"Given the situation, we will have to board the Susano'o immediately before the main cannon fires"_

_"Yeah, we had to change the plan a lot to deal with everything"_

_"-However, should one of us or any of us fail to arrive by that time….you know what to do?"_

(-!)

_"-….Yes, …..I know"_

[Meiya]"…."

_"….if possible, I don't want to lose anyone else."_

[Meiya]"…"

_"But…..I don't plan on wasting all the sacrifices we made to get this far. And I believe…..you all feel the same way, so I won't wait."_

_"-I….see….."_

_"Well…..I believe just as strongly in the future where we can all escape together"_

_"-Hu…!"_

_"Don't laugh…..I really believe that…!"_

_"-You really are ….a demanding man."_

_"-Hey now, as long as I fulfill my duties, who cares what I feel on the inside?, Didn't you say the same thing?"_

_"Well now…..I cannot recall"_

_"Come on, don't play dumb….."_

_"Even I have made some slight growth of my own. Do not think the same trick will work on me forever"_

_"-I get it, I get it, I'll close the channel already!, I'm not gonna keep on holding you back like this"_

_"-That is for the best"_

_"…in exchange, get back here as fast as you can! -Understood!?"_

_"-Yes…..copy that…..!"_

**(Meiya's POV)**

_"Now then…that ought to be enough…"_

_"-Yoroi!, Why did you not answer my calls!?"_

_"-Yoroi!, I know you can hear me! - Yoroi!"_

_"-Tamase! -Will you not answer!?"_

(-!)

_"-Why are they so intent on remaining silent!?"_

_"-Yoroi!"_

**(Beep!, Beep!, Beep!)**

(-!?)

_"-Damn them!, they have come this far already!?"_

**(Original Hive)(Main Hall's Gate)(Mikoto's POV)**

**(Bang!, Bang!, Bang!)**

These guys are starting to build up in the right side of the hall, the left side is wide open…it should give us some time.

_"Yoroi!, Answer me!"_

(-!)

_"Meiya san!, ….why did you come back!?"_

**(Bang!, Bang!, Bang!)**

_"-Why have neither of you retreated back yet!?, -The barrier will close at any moment!"_

[Mikoto]"….."

[Miki]"….."

_"What on Earth…..are you two thinking!?, -And Yoroi!...what was the meaning of that!?"_

**(Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!)**

[Miki]"-But -If she didn't say that….!"

[Mikoto]" -Meiya san!, -You wouldn't have retreated into the Drift, would you!?"

_" -I see…so I have been manipulated by you just as Takeru…, Then I need not ask why the remote control was functioning normally after all!...Or why you did not respond to my calls-!"_

**(Woosh!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!)**

_"-But …why have you the S-11 meant for the 1__st__ barrier wall at the 2__nd__ instead!?"_

_"-That much you will tell me!"_

_"I made the decision!, I felt that was the best option!"_

_"-The best option…!?"_

_"-The truth is, during that first S-11 explosion-, Miki's chemical tank was damaged by the shockwave"_

(-!)

_"-We'd already finished opening the 1__st_ _barrier by then….so I…!"_

**(Flash)**

**(Main Hall's Gate)(Mikoto and Miki's POV)**

**(A Few Minutes Ago)**

**(Booooom!)**

_"Uuuuu!, ….TSF status check!'_

(Scanning-Complete)

_"…..good…..the brain shielded me?"_

hmmm….no, this is just a shockwave. The explosion was….cut off…!?.

_"…..I see…Sumika san deployed the Rutherford Field to…-!?"_

_"Ah! -I see!, and then this got rid of the BETA…!, Amazing -I had no idea she could…Ah! That's right! -Miki san…!"_

_"-Miki san…! -Miki san!"_

(Beep)

_"Yoroi…san…!"_

_"-Are you okay…..!?"_

_"…I'm….fine….."_

_"-Okay, good. I'm unharmed too."_

_"But….what do we do…?"_

_"What!?, What happened?"_

_"The shockwave…broke the tank…!"_

(-!?)

"Wait a minute!"

(Beep, Beep)

_"-…unable to stop injecting the opening chemical…..and unable to inject the closing chemical!?"_

_"Yoroi san, -There's no way…..for us to close the 1__st__ barrier…!...That's right!, we have to tell everyone…..!"_

_"Miki san, wait a minute!"_

_"-Eh….!?"_

"The explosion's making it hard to transmit anything even at this range -You're gonna have to wait!."

(-!)

"-But more importantly, I have an idea. Switch to an encrypted channel!"

"-Eh? ….o-okay…!"

**(Beeeeep!)**

_"I switched it on, Yoroi san!"_

_"There's no time to waste, so please listen until the end."_

_"-Miki san, you'll continue injecting the opening chemical intermittently until the Susano'o gets through the 1__st__ barrier, just as planned"_

_"-Okay."_

_"-I'll take the S-11 and head for the 2__nd__ barrier"_

_"-Eh…!?."_

_"-It's okay, I'll leave something similar here so they won't know if they don't look closely."_

_"-That's not the problem!, What in the world are you trying to do!?."_

**(Woosh!)**

_"-Yoroi san!"_

_"-Now that we've opened the 1__st__ barrier, opening the 2__nd__ barrier takes priority!"_

_"-I know that!, But the S-11-!"_

_"-If we can't fix the injector, then the 1__st__ barrier is stuck open anyway so there's no point using it here!"_

(-Ah!)

_"-Even if we could fix it, it doesn't matter unless we can do so before the enemies get here!"_

**(Wooosh)**

_"But I have a plan like the XO's. It's a simple trap….look!"_

_(Beep, Beep)_

_"The basic idea will be to shift all our 1__st__ barrier plans over to the 2__nd__ barrier. However we won't put the S-11 inside the 2__nd__ barrier's brain. We'll set it down in front"_

_"….in….front?"_

_"Based on the data from that last explosion Sumika san deployed her Rutherford Field again…..look!"_

**(Beep!)**

_"Amazing…..so Kagami san kept us from taking any real damage…!, And -took out most of the enemies in the Main Hall…."_

_"But this is the Original Hive…BETA reinforcements are sure to show up!, And tens of thousands of them."_

_"It's only a matter of time before they break through the previouse Hall…no, they might have gotten through already. Since we don't know if we can repair the tank, we should assume the BETA will get into the Drift, right?"_

_"Yes…you're right."_

_"But if they keep interfering with the Rutherford Field, the Susano'o's engine won't last, much less build up the charge it needs"_

_"Right now we still have the option of retreating into the Primary Objective block and just escaping without shooting. But given how fast the enemy adapts, this is our only chance. So if it comes down to this humanity's done for."_

_"….."_

_"-So we're going to do the same S-11 trick again in the front of the 2__nd__ barrier"_

_"I see, …..it'll work as long as it's behind the Susano'o…!, That's why you'll put it in front of the brain!"_

_"Yeah!, for a brief moment it'll put a huge strain on her. But that's nothing compared to being strained for a long period of time. Not to mention the Drift is much narrower that the main Hall, so it shouldn't be nearly as hard for her to cover the whole area."_

_"And the fact that it's narrow will even improve the concentration of the explosion and wipe out more of the BETA"_

_"I see….the Drift is going to channel the explosion into them!"_

_"And that'll be after the air is saturated with dust and micro particles from the second explosion and the collapse"_

_"A dust explosion….that might get really out of control…"_

_"Well, even if that part doesn't go well, it'll still take out a lot of BETA. It should buy more than enough time to finish charging"_

_"Yoroi san….this is amazing….."_

(Wooosh, Tump)

**(2****nd**** Barrier gate)**

_"But this is just the fallback plan. We won't give up on closing the 1__st__ barrier until the last second. Closing the 1__st__ barrier is still by far the safest option"_

_"Yoroi san….then I'll try and repair it now!"_

_"No!, If everyone sees you doing that, they'll …..choose to do something much riskier!."_

_"Eh…?"_

_"-You saw what the three of them did just now….that was absolutely reckless….."_

_"But the Susano'o was…."_

_"Yes, it was ….but …..there was no need for all three to go."_

_"-Eh…?"_

_"They should've just had one of them go…..to minimize the risk…"_

_"…Y-Yoroi san…!?"_

_"As harsh as it may be it was the safest option."_

_"…"_

_"Anyways, I'll try to repair the tank while the Susano'o charges up in the Drift."_

_"…..so if you can repair it…..what do we do about …the brain…?"_

_"After everyone's in the Drift….I'll break it"_

(-!?)

_"I'll shoot it repeatedly with the 36mm at point blank range. No matter how hard it is, It's just another species of the BETA. The inside can't be that tough, So it should work."_

_"But!...Yoroi san, if you do that….!"_

_"….I can't tell you the details, but ….I know….why Kei san would ….do something that reckless."_

_"-Eh?"_

_"…..after the 12-5 incident, when I was interrogated by the MPs about my dad…they asked me a lot…"_

_"The 12-5 incident….?"_

_"Yesterday, when we gave our reports at the cherry trees, I didn't get to say it, but…_

_My dad's part of an Imperial intelligence agency, and apparently he played a big role in the incident."_

_"-Eh!?"_

_"…..so maybe…..that whole incident ….was something my dad planned…"_

(-!?)

_"Kei san was so reckless…., Meiya san received such unfair treatment…, Chizuru san was in so much pain…, Miki san you suffered during that incident…And all of that might be my dad's fault….."_

_"Yoroi san…."_

_"That's not why, but…I want everyone to get home alive and be happy there."_

_"-But!, Yoroi san…..I want you to live too….!"_

_"I also…want everyone….to be happy….!"_

_"Thank you…..But…..I'm the best at this kind of work."_

(-!)

_"That's an objective truth, Miki san."_

_"….."_

_"You want as many people to be happy as possible, right?"_

_"….Uu…Yoroi san….." (Sniff)_

The young pink haired girl knew her friend all to well, that is why she can't help but feel really sad to the point of almost crying.

_"…I'm…Happy."_

_"…..eh…?'_

_"You know….I'm finally going to be of use to everyone."_

_"…."_

_"Ever since we got assigned to a real unit…I've never gotten any chances to use any of these_ _skills,."_

_"Yoroi san….."_

_"1__st__ Lt. Munakata and Capt. Isumi told me to keep those skills polished….because they'd come in handy when we infiltrated a hive."_

_"…."_

_"If the skills that my dad taught me…..can be of any use at all…_

_If my dad can be of use to everyone despite hurting them so much in that incident….._

_…I couldn't be happier…"_

_"…"_

_"Miki san, this is a secret between you and me…..so please….let me do it."_

_"….Eh?"_

_"Always use an encrypted channel to talk to me about this plan, …..okay?"_

_"….but!"_

_"We especially don't want Takeru to find out. Pretend that the Data link's down and don't share with him. There's no point if he finds our indirectly….so as long as it doesn't interfere with the operation we need to keep everyone else from knowing too."_

_"…but…..that means…!"_

_"We're here in order to get the Susano'o…..No…to get Takeru to the Primary Objective, remember!?"_

_"We made huge sacrifices just to get here…..and to give humanity a future!"_

_"Yoroi san…"_

_"-miki san, you know as well as I do…..how kind Takeru is_

_"…Eh?"_

_"-We can't …..let Takeru hesitate."_

(-!)

_"-We can't….hold Takeru back….!"_

_"….."_

_"-Takeru's strong, but…..I think he's in a lot of pain. "_

_"…Yoroi san…..your…"_

(Flash, Flash)

_"Having people he cares about….taken away from him…..right before his eyes, He knows he might lose everyone he cares about…..but he can't let himself walk away from it…"_

_"…"_

The Girl kept quite while remembering all the sad partings that the young boy had to do during just this past days, she too knows how it feels to lose someone, because she too had lost a friend in the battlefield during the whole Coup d'etat, but for someone like Takeru who had seen many deaths unfold right in front of him and not do anything, it's got to be ten times much more worse than what she felt during that time.

_"Miki san, all of us suffered from that too…..but I think not being there when it happened …made it easier on us than on Takeru." _

_"Yeah…"_

_"And that's still true….now."_

_"The lover he thought was dead came back to him ….but as part of the Alternative Plan….."_

(-!)

_"Some he cared about who had such a serious illness….is piloting the Susano'o…."_

_"…"_

_"…..That's just…..too cruel…..if a god really exist then its truly a cruel fate to give to someone, that's why we must do this plan, not only for Takeru, but also for the rest who had gave there lives to help us all get to this point…..Miki san….please"_

**(Fiiiiiiizzzzz)**

(-!)

[Takeru]"-Thi….A…..gane! ….some….respond….!"

_"-Yoroi san!, Takeru san is….Takeru san's calling us!"_

_"Remember, it's a promise, alright!?"_

_"…"_

[Takeru]"-Th….s…..-04…..gane…respond…..ond!"

_"Miki san!"_

_"…y-…..yes"_

_"…..thank you….Miki san."_

_"…"_

_"I'm worried about the others too. Ask Takeru for me…okay?"_

_"…okay."_

_"Now respond, we don't want to worry him anymore."_

[Takeru]" -….uu….s is A….4 Shir….!"

_"….Takeru ….san…..!"_

**(Flash)**

**(Original Hive)(Main Hall's Gate)(Mikoto's POV)**

** (Present Time)**

_"-Sorry…..for doing that without telling anyone."_

**(Bang!, Bang!, Wooosh!)**

_"-Thanks to the time Chizuru san and Kei san bought, I finished the repairs…so it wasn't for nothing."_

**(Slah!)**

_"-But…I…"_

[Meiya]"-I understand your plan."

_"-Meiya …..san…"_

[Meiya]"-Yoroi…it pains me to say this but…make it happen…"

**(Slash!)**

[Meiya]"-Tamase!, Retreat!,…Form a defensive line 800 meters in front of the Susano'o and shoot all the BETA that enter!"

_"Meiya san….thank you…."_

[Meiya]"-Hurry!"

**(Miki's POV)**

_" -We can't!"_

[Meiya]"-What!?"

[Mikoto]"-Miki san!?"

_"-I need to protect the tank!"_

[Meiya]"-!"

_"I'll stay here as long as I can to keep them away from it!"_

_"-Mitsurugi san, don't let the BETA get anywhere near Takeru!"_

[Meiya]"—!"

[Mikoto]"-!"

**(Bang!, Bang!, Bang!)**

_"-Please…...!"_

**(Meiya's POV)**

_"Tamase…guh!"_

What should I do,…..if it's like this all I can do is to either let Tamase do it or I should do it myself.

_"Damnit...!"_


	4. Chapter 3: Dying Wishes Part 3

**Chapter 3: Dying Wishes Part 3**

**(Original Hive)(Main Hall's Gate)(Meiya's POV)**

What should I do,…..if it's like this all I can do is to either let Tamase do it or I should do it myself.

_"Damnit...!"_

I guess I should just let Tamase handle this then.

...

_"NO!"_

...

(-!)

_"Who said that?"_

[Miki]"Huh?, is something wrong?"

_"I thought I just heard someone said No"_

[Miki]"Huh?,...it must have been your imagination"

_"I-I see, but even soo Tamase I can't just leave you here"_

[Miki]"It's alright Mitsurugi san, I will just follow up later once everything is done"

The girl was already pleading for her to let her stay but something is bothering her about it.

What should I do?, should I really let her do it?...

_"** No, Tamase's long Range expertise will help Takeru in the Long Run if something unexpected were to happen with the Susano'o."**_

[Miki]"Eh!?, but Mitsurugi san!, we can't just leave the Tank Unprotected!"

_"I'll stay in your place"_

[Miki]"W-What are you saying Mitsurugi san!"

_"It's alright, I can handle this place on my own, more importantly Takeru needs you, Tamase!"_

[Miki]"Eh?, w-why?"

_"I don't know...but somethings telling me that you will be needed there more than here..."_

**(Miki's POV)**

No, if Mitsurugi san stays now...then she will!

_"Mitsurugi san!"_

[Meiya] "Tamase...please...trust me"

_"M-Mit..."_ (Sniffle)

[Meiya]"...please, ...Takeru needs you"

...

_"...I'll leave both Yoroi san and the tank in your hands"_

[Meiya]"...yes!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_(Outside The Original Hive)(Somewhere in the sidelines)_**

_"That was awfully close, another second late and i might have failed in preventing her from stopping Tama"_

_"Even so are you sure about this?, in the end even Tama will become a living sacrifice"_

_"Yes...I know...but remember, we are simply trying to prevent Meiya's death"_

_"Ohhh~!, why are you favoring Meiya this time around?, I thought she was nothing more but your **Noble Confidant**"_

_"Shut Up!"_

_"Hahahahahahaaaa!, Relax~! it's not like I want to make such horrible jokes either, ...but just like you...I too am simply trying to break my own curse...so going crazy once in a while doesn't sound bad you know"_

_The man suddenly stopped talking as soon as he heard about the curse._

_"So...i was right after all...you're the same as me"_

_"Yes, ...but unlike you...I was born in a different method which you might want to call a Taboo"_

(-!)

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Trust me, I think it's better that you do not know about my past, especially since you're about to disappear later on, in the end each of us has our own circumstances which we do not want to talk about unless we need too "_

_"I see...just like everyone else in the platoon...Hmmp!, you might act like some crazy mad scientist we both know...but I still thank you for giving me this opportunity one last time in this loop."_

**(Yokohama Base) (Shuttle Tower)**

_"Don't mention it, because after all I am merely using you as well...so let's just say its an equivalent trade between both of us"_

_"Hmmp!, whatever you say...you shy bastard"_

(-!)

_"Hey!, how many times do i have to tell you to stop calling me that!"_

_"Hahahahaaa, finally I get to piss you off at least once before I disappear"_

_"...Good luck!...Old friend...Our partnership wasn't that long..nor the time we have spent in this world, but it was great"_

_"Yes,...it has..."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**(Original Hive)(Middle Drift)(Takeru's POV)**

Charging is almost complete, right now all we need to do is to just simply move into a location where we can safely destroy Target A from.

**(Beep!)**

(-!)

_"This signal!, ...Tama!"_

[Miki] "Takeru san!"

_"Where are the other!?"_

[Miki] "Mitsurugi san is currently guarding the Tank which was supposed to inject the closing agent in the 1st barrier while Yoroi san is finishing up ...somethings"

_"What about Ayamine and Class Rep!?"_

[Miki] "U-Umm...Sakaki san... and Ayamine san...is also fighting with Meiya san..."

_"I...see..."_

Somethings not right, I can feel it...could it be that Tama is trying too, ...wait a minute!.

I see, so even Meiya...Damnit!

_"Tama..."_

[Miki] "Y-Yes!?"

_"Tell me the truth!"_

[Miki] " E-Eh?"

_"Don't play dumb, I saw right through it"_

[Miki] " W-What do you mean?"

_"You guys have turned off your markers to avoid distracting me right?"_

_"And to top it all off transmission works fine in the Drift so that excuse won't work on me again."_

[Miki] "..."

I knew it!, Tama wasn't really a good liar right from the start!, then...don't tell me those two did what I think they did during that huge explosion!.

_"Tama, tell me the truth ...Is Class Rep and Ayamine ...No...Is Chizuru and Kei Alright!?"_

The young girl was shocked at the sudden question and couldn't find the right words to use in order to calm the boy down, but it seems that it was useless to keep on hiding it after all, the boy already knew that she was a bad liar to begin with, so lying further more will only hurt him in the end.

[Miki] "U-umm, Takeru san...the truth ...truth is...they still haven't returned"

I knew it!, those two!...Damnit!, Why am I so helpless at a time like this!, in the end even Kei and Chizuru got killed by those bastards!.

(Beep)

[Kasumi] " Takeru san, please calm down..."

(-!)

"How the hell do you expect me to calm down!, both Chizuru and Kei might have really died out there!"

[Kasumi] "..."

[Miki] "Takeru san...I know that you are worried...but please calm down!"

_"Eh?"_

[Miki] " Right now countless others are currently fighting and losing their lives out in the battle field!, So please!..."

The girl was already shedding tears to the point that even kasumi can feel her pain without even trying to read her mind.

_"Tama..."_

[Miki] " Takeru san!, Believe in them!...I know that Ayamine san and Sakaki san are both safe!, I know cause i can feel it!...so please! ..."

[Kasumi] " ..."

"..."

[Miki] " Please have fate in them!...Takeru san!."

I can't believe Tama is actually scolding me,...dam...am I really that bad of a guy right now?, Dam! I got to keep it together!, everyone's relying on me now more than ever.

_"...I'm sorry,...Tama...,"_

[Miki] "...Takeru san"

_"What?"_

[Miki] "I...I...Takeru san!, I Lo...Lo.."

_"Lo...?"_

[Miki] " I Lo... never mind"

_"Eh?, ...what do you mean never mind?, C'mon continue what you were about to say"_

[Miki] " I said never mind!"

_"Ok, Ok jizz!, no need to be angry..."_

I'm sorry Tama, but I already know what you were about to say, yet even so just having to get to tease you for a bit actually helped calm me down, thanks Tama, you have really grown a lot since that time in my past loop when both of us were still lovers, ...sadly dow this time its different, I'm sorry ...Tama.

_"Ok, so what's the plan this time?"_

[Miki] "Eh?...Umm...so far Yoroi san made a backup plan just in case something bad happens to the first one."

_"I see, So what is it?"_

**(Original Hive)(Main Hall's Gate)(Meiya's POV)**

**(Bang!, Bang!, Bang!)**

_"Take that!, ...and that! and that!"_

**(Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!)**

_"Haa...Haa...Haa...I guess this is just too much even for me"_

This is bad, no matter how many of them I kill they just keep on coming, Tch!...I guess this wasn't called as the Original Hive for nothing. At the very least they should at least give me a 2 seconds delay to catch my breath, but seeing as this guys really doesn't even breath themselves I guess there is no point on on even trying to get one myself if I want to survive this one long enough, but!.

_"I have To...!"_

**(Bang!, Bang!)**

_"I have to at least reduce the number of BETA here!."_

I Will not lose!, I still haven't...to him.

_"You Shall not Pass!"_

**(Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!)**

[Mikpto] " Meiya san!."

_"Yoroi!, what's wrong!?"_

**(Bang!, Bang!)**

[Mikoto] "The first Barrier almost completely closed!"

_"I know!, ...But!"_

[Mikoto] "You've done enough!, hurry up and retreat!"

_"Unfortunately I cannot go just yet!,...something wrong might happen again~"_

[Mikoto] " The Volume of chemical Injected is already enough to close it!, so it will close regardless of whatever happens next."

_"I see...then go!, Yoroi!"_

[Mikoto] " Ehh!?"

_"Go and retreat to the Susanoo...!"_

[Mikoto] "W-What are you saying Meiya san!?"

_"I'll take care of the Brain!, so go and regroup with Takeru!"_

[Mikoto] " We can't do that Meiya san!, You should go!...Takeru...Takeru needs you more right now than me!"

_"Eh?"_

[Mikoto] " Meiya san, ...right now your machine has the most powerful functionality in the Team,...so...I cannot just let you sacrifice yourself here!"

_"Yoroi!, It's because of that, that is why I'm staying here!"_

[Mikoto] " Eh?...what do you mean!?"

_"I'm saying that I can survive much better than you!, ...that is why I'll keep them company much more longer than you can!"_

(-!)

[Mikoto] " Meiya san!, ...No,...No...No!...I will not lose another friend this way again!"

And with a sudden outburst the girl opened fire on his friend almost hitting her on the process.

_"Yoroi!, have you gone insane!?"_

[Mikoto] " Meiya san!, ...please...just l-leave me here...please...Meiya san...I beg of you."

_"Yoroi..."_

**_(Outside The Original Hive)(Somewhere in the sidelines)_**

_(sigh)..."honestly this is really starting to tire me out, sending some of my Casualty information to Meiya and the others in this manner without them fully realizing it is tough work even for me."_

_"Heheheheee even so I'm impressed, to think that you actually sent Mikoto's final moments with her friend Tama directly into this Mikoto's head, isn't that risky?"_

_"Yes, ...but even soo I need both meiya and Tama to survive before Takeru reaches the Superior, ...or else"_

_(Sigh) ..."Very well...if that is your wish then all i can do is to give it my all as well and support you for as long as I can...But!, I will only be providing energy which is enough for this particular event, after this you're on your own kid."_

_"I know, that is why I've saved up a lot of energy just in case my plan fails at the end"_

_"Hoo hoo~!, so you did have a backup plan after all~!, sneaky little runt!, so!...where did you hide them?...those energy of yours?"_

_"Do you really need to ask?...well, just relax and enjoy the show, cause this will be my final one in this miserable world"_

_"Roger that~!, ...oh yeah by the way, I've been wondering but last night you did something to Mikoto's Unit didn't you?"_

_"Oh you mean when it was being re armed for today?, hahahahaaaa I'm amazed you even noticed."_

_"Don't take me lightly kiddo~!, I have eyes inside the base as well."_

_"Hmmp!, well...let's just say that I tampered with it and gave it some additional control functionality"_

_"Control functionality?...(-!)...don't tell me you!"_

**(Original Hive)(Main Hall's Gate)(Mikoto's POV)**

_"Meiya san...please..."_

[Meiya] "...ok, you win ...Mikoto!"

(-!)

_"Meiya san!, ...Thank you...Meiya!"_

[Meiya] " It has been...an honor"

_"Yes...it has."_

[Meiya] " Then, I shall be going, Mikoto...give them hell"

_"Yes!"_

**(Meiya's POV)**

_"Now then I should go inside the 1st barrier before something else bad happens." _

But before she could fully enter the Barrier gate the whole place suddenly started shaking as if a huge tremor is about to hit them directly over their heads.

**(Original Hive)(Middle Drift)(Takeru's POV)**

_ "W-What the hell!?"_

_[Tama & Kasumi] "...!"_

_"What the hell is going on here!?"_

[Kasumi] " It seems like a Large scale cave in just happened in the Main Hall...!"

_"Another cave in?, ...Don't tell me it's another BETA reinforcement!?" _

[Kasumi] "I'm not detecting any large BETA movement outside the Main Hall."

_"I see...but still!, what's this wave form behind it!?, I've never seen this pattern before!"_

[Kasumi] "Searching for possible matches..."

**(Searching...Beep!)**

[kasumi] " Search complete, three hits."

_"What?, So we do have samples in the Database?."_

**(Beep!)**

-Two from December 25th, Sado City, Niigata prefecture...?, Isn't this the day of the Objective 21 operation...?, December 29...that's the day theose dam BETA attacked our base. And ...Takazaki and Chichibu ...I've heard this names before...

(Flash!)

[Yuuko] " the BETA came here from extremely deep underground."

(Flash)

"The minute the vibrations from the underground movement were detected by Takazaki and Chichibu observational posts..."

(Flash)

_"We can only assume the Sadogashima Hive's stab already extended underneath Japan."_

That's it...! This is... the same as when they invaded from extreme depths...!

**(Original Hive)(Main Hall's Gate)(Mikoto's POV)**

_"Wh-...What...is that!?"_

[Meiya] "...!"

From out of nowhere a giant mouth suddenly appeared out of the Hall's walls as if it was some kind of a beast that awaits its next victim to pass by first before it devours them in one big gulp.

[Meiya[ "...Don't tell me...it's a new BETA species...?"

(Scanning)

[Meiya] " Its radius is...170 meters...!?"

_"...how on earth have we never identified...something as huge as that...!?"_

**(Beep!, Beep!, Beep!)**

(-!)

_"Ahh!...Meiya san!, ...the Barrier!"_

[Meiya] " "Tch!, Its closed...!"

_"No...No...N,No,No,NO...!"_

[Meiya] "Eh!, ...Yoroi!?...what's going on!?"

_"This...it's all happening again...damnit!"_

[Meiya] " Eh?...what...do you mean?...it's all happening again?"

_"Meiya san...I don't know why but...All this time ...I've been seeing all this visions where both Tama and I died here"_

[Meiya] "Ehh!?...vi...visions?...what are ...you talking about...?"

But before the girl could even give a reply the huge mouth suddenly opened wide and started releasing other BETA species by a large number in only a few minutes.

[Meiya] " Ehh!?...that thing was carrying other BETAs inside it!?"

_"No...it's happening again...No, no, No!"_

(-!)

[Meiya]" Oi!, Yoroi!...snap out of it!"

Damnit!...why can't i prevent something like this from happening!?. God!...please...if you're listening to me...please...I just want...I...I just want to save...at least Meiya san, please...At the very least...please.

**_(Outside The Original Hive)(Somewhere in the sidelines)_**

[Mikoto] "I don't want to lose another important friend right in front of me!"

_"Hmmp!, ...Mikoto...your wish...I shall grant"_

**(Original Hive)(Main Hall's Gate)(Mikoto's POV)**

_"Ehh!?...the Barrier...it's...opening?"_

[Meiya] "...W-What is going on here...!?"

(-!)

_"Meiya san!...now is your chance!...please go inside quickly!_

[Meiya] " Eh!?...what are you saying Yoroi!, i can't just leave you here with that thing!"

_"Meiya san!, Please!...leave now...I don't want to lose you as well..."_

(-!)

[Meiya] "...I refuse!...I will not let you fight that thing alone!"

_"Meiya san!"_

**_(Outside The Original Hive)(Somewhere in the sidelines)_**

_"Mikoto...use the JTIDS Fraud Measures CASE: 32"_

[Mikoto] "Ehh!, who are you?...or rather where are you?

_"That doesn't matter now...do you want to save her?"_

(-!)

[Mikoto] "Don't tell me...you're the reason why the barrier is opening!?"

"Yes, but it won't remain open for long, The Injecting chemical you used on that thing is still in effect, it will close in a matter of minutes...and I'm afraid that I won't be able to forcefully open it again for the 2nd time if that happened, so before it closes I want you to force Meiya inside by using the JTIDS Fraud Measures that yuuko made"

[Mikoto] " Ehh!?, .. H-how did you know about that?

"There is no time to explain, right now just do what i tell you, your program has an additional function their which i just added in last night, it's CASE: 32, with it you can forcefully control Meiya's unit."

[Mikoto] "R-really!?"

_"Yes, ...I already wired Meiya's unit to respond to it once it's been activated"_

[Mikoto] "Then...alright!, I'll use it!"

**(Mikoto's POV)**

I don't know who you are but if there is a chance that i can help prevent those images that i just saw from happening...then i'll do it!.

_"Activating "_

JTIDS Fraud Measures

CASE: 32... START!"

(-!)

[Meiya] "W-What the hell!?...Yoroi!, ...what are you doing!?"

_"Ah!, its working!, ...with this...Meiya san!, ...please...I want you to ...deliver a message for me to Takeru!" _

[Meiya] "Ehh!?...Yoroi...you..."

_"Please...tell him...that it has been fun...just being with him...I...I..."_

[Meiya] "...I understand what message you really want me to deliver to him...very well, I shall not shame your honor any longer...for i am ...a woman as well."

_"Meiya san...Thank you"_

(Deactivating JTIDS Fraud Measures CASE: 32)

[Meiya]"Mikoto...!"

**(-!) Eh!?**

[Meiya]" Mata-nee...(See you)"

_"...(Sniff)...Yeah..."_

[Meiya]"...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**(Yokohama Base) (Shuttle Tower)**

_"Ahh~!, there she goes...well, that sure was a big waste of time"_

(-!), _"What do you mean!?, I just saved both Tama and Meiya!"_

_"Relax~!, What i meant was that CASE:32 Function, ...I can't believe she deactivated it in the end, i mean C'mon~! it took you a whole day to make that program didn't it?"_

(-!), _"So you knew from the start what it does?"_

"I told you before haven't I?, I have eyes even inside the base...well even nor I say that, it doesn't really mean that I know what program you were making those times, that's why I was curious as well...Hehehee, but even so for you to actually program something...not bad."

_"Hmmp, and who said anything about me programming it?"_

_"Hmm!, you didn't"_

_"Hehehee, I wouldn't be me if I stopped acting like Me...you know?"_

_"...Ahh!,...Don't tell me you simply copied one from the other TSFs and rearranged the codes to how you saw them fit?"_

_"Exactly...but even so, i can't believe all those times I've been copying other's works from way back in high school would actually prove to be a great skill once I've developed it to its full potential."_

_"Wow, i can't believe you actually did develop your skills at copying, I mean that's practically cheating"_

_"Well, enough about the past...now let us see off another brave soul into battle."_

_"Very well."_

**(Meiya's POV)**

_"Guh!...Yoroi…!."_

**(Beep!, Beep!, Beep!)**

**(-!)**

_"I see, ….so you guys must be the ones who made it in…unfortunately dow I cannot let you guys advance any further….."_


	5. Chapter 4: Dying Wishes Part 4

**Chapter 4: Dying Wishes Part 4**

**(Original Hive)(Main Hall's Gate)(Mikoto's POV)**

**(Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!, Bang!,Bang!, Bang!, Bang!)**

_"Damnit!...this thing is just too hard!"_

**(Bang!, Bang!, Bang!)**

_"Hey!...are you still out there?"_

_"Yes, ...I shall see you off to your final moments at the very least"_

_"I...see...so those images really did happened"_

...

...

_"Don't give up, ...look over there, I think that's Tama's sword"_

(-!)

"Ehh!?, How did you know?"

"That's because I saw her put it there before she left...well at the very least that sword should give you some additional damage."

**(Bang!, Bang!, Bang!,Bang!)**

_"Well, ...I guess I'm out of ammo, Alright! ...let's do it!."_

**(Original Hive)(2nd Barrier)(Takeru's POV)**

[Kasumi] " No sound or vibration readings matching any BETA species..."

[Kasumi] "No sign of any BETA inside the Primary Objective block..."

_"Copy that!, ...keep the cannon ready to fire! -moving forward!"_

[Kasumi] "Understood..."

"..."

What does that mean...?, even if there weren't any there to begin with, we've been stuck here for ages. They've had plenty of time to divert reinforcements in there...

This is the Original Hive, The Central Headquarters for all the BETA here on Earth...right?.

It's convenient for us, but still...

[Kasumi] "Barrier 40% open...we will be able to enter in 140 seconds..."

...

_"Understood!, ...Tama!...do you read me?"_

[Miki] "Yes!"

_"We will enter the Primary Objective block in 100 seconds!."_

"There are no BETA inside, just as we expected!, ...all we have to do now is just shoot!, so start retreating from the back and ride on the Susano'o's shoulders."

[Miki] "Roger, that...!"

_"Kasumi!, how long until we're fully charged!?."_

[Kasumi] "About 300 second..."

One and a half minutes until we can go through, -Three and a half until we can fire the cannon at the Primary Objective...!, Meiya...Mikoto...please...hurry."

_"-Sumika! -How's Sumika doing!?"_

[Kasumi] " She's extremely stable. Her vital signs are all normal."

_"-Yes!"_

[Kasumi] " She says...that's because everyone let her rest for a while."

_"Yeah, that'd do it!. Those guys fought really hard. ...but you did a lot too."_

_"Only a few more minutes...before we can end this war, ...tell her to -Hang in there just a little longer!."_

[Kasumi] "Okay..."

Here we go!.

_"Move forward at 0.5!. It's time to enter the Primary Objective block!."_

[Kasumi] " Copy that..."

...

...

...

_"Don't let your guard down...we need to be extra careful now...!"_

[Kasumi] "Yes..."

"..."

Although the only weapons we have left other than the cannon are 1500 36mm rounds and the 32 missiles set aside for our escape. We'll have to rely on the Rutherford Field to protect us from whatever might happen along with Tama's assistance from our shoulder. Being at full charge gives us 10% extra to work with. If we can just avoid using more than that...we'll win!.

...

...

It's finally time...to put an end to this horrible war...!

It's time to answer the prayers...of everyone who fought so hard, believing in humanity's victory...

And...I'm also going to end this war...in order to repay all the innocent people I hurt!.

And then...I'm going to find out what made me a casualty conductor, and repair the worlds!.

**(Original Hive)(Main Hall's Gate)(Mikoto's POV)**

**(Clang!, Clang!, Clang!,Clang!)**

_"Uuuu...no matter how much I hit it with my sword it still won't break...!"_

_"Don't give up, just keep hitting it in the same spot...!"_

_"Take this...!"_

**(Clang!, Clang!, Clang!,Clang!, Clang!)**

**(Outside The Original Hive)(Somewhere in the sidelines)**

This brain is as hard as ever, I better think of a way for Mikoto to break it before she dies...but...how?

...

...

...(-!)

"I got it!, Mikoto...I want you to lure a Forth Class near the brain and use it as a stepping stone to make a double boost from up its head, ..then after that drive that sword of yours directly to the same spot you have been hitting from before."

[Mikoto] " Ehh!?...b-but...I can't do that...!"

_"Yes you can...!, I know you have been working hard all this time, trying to copy Shirogane's acrobatic skills..."_

[Mikoto] "Eeeeeh!?, ...H-how do you know that!?"

_"No time!, just do it...!"_

[Mikoto] "Well...here goes nothing!, ...Uuuuu, come here!...you big dummies!"

And with a hasty push to the front the young girl did her very best to lure one of the Forth class near the target with every she had.

[Mikoto] "Ooryaaa!"

**(Slash!, Slash!, Slah!)**

**(-!)**

_"Now is your chance mikoto!, Jump on its head..!"_

[Mikoto] "Here I come...!, Boost!"

And within a split second the girl went flying upward like it was a rocket being fired into space.

_"great!, ...now for the 2nd Boost!"_

[Mikoto] "Roger that!, ...Let's go Takemikazuchi...!"

_"Higher!...Higher!."_

[Mikoto] "Alright!, this height should be enough!, time to whack some brains!"

_"Gooooo...!"_

And within another split second the girl delivered her most devastating blow into the brain making it's shell crack like it was an egg being broken down by a hammer.

[Mikoto] " Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_"Mikotoooo...!"_

Damnit!, no matter how many times I see this event I'll never get used to it!.

Slowly the girl's TSF was being fried by the brains electrical current which is directly being transmitted into her sword.

**(Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig!)**

_"Mikoto!, ...you still alive...!?"_

[Mikoto] "...h-hai...but...i'm...a little worn...out..."

_"Mikoto, ...I slipped a bag of diazepam behind your cockpit... ...you know what to do...right?"_

[Mikoto] "...yeah...it's ...been fun...I don't know who you are...but...thank you...for letting me save both Meiya and Miki..."

_"...yes...the pleasure is mine..."_

And with a big gulp the girl swallowed a big mouthful of diazepam like it was her final meal, which is ironically true.

_"...good...bye...everyone...and ...good bye...Takeru..."_

And as if destiny itself was a cruel sadist, the same fate has befallen the girl all over again as the Forth Class which she had lured mercilessly stepped on her unit.

_"...Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!, ...Miko...to..."_

**(Yokohama Base) (Shuttle Tower)**

_"I know that your sad and all...but Shirogane's about to enter the Primary Objective block...your time has come, partner."_

...

...

...

_" ...I know...just give me a few seconds..."_

**(Original Hive)(2nd Barrier)(Takeru's POV)**

[Kasumi] " -Primary Objective confirmed...twelve o'clock, 5400 meters away.

... -220 meters to firing point."

[Miki] " ...!?"

_" -!?"_

The place which they have arrived at was so big that even if you put an entire city in it, there will surely still be enough room to make more extensions for that city, but what really got the boy's attention wasn't the place but rather it was what's in the middle of it that shocked him the most.

_"...that's...the Primary Objective...!?"_

In the simulator they couldn't show what it really looked like...but that's the real thing...!.

Ugh!, ...Oddly enough dow it kinda looks like a giant penis.

Well, ... regardless of what's the Primary objective's true form is...That monstrosity over there is still no doubt, humanity's greatest enemy, ...and pretty much that's the thing...which has been pushing humanity towards the brink of destruction...

[Kasumi] "-!"

_"What is it...Kasumi!?"_

[Kasumi] " -The 2nd barrier...is closing...!"

_" -Eh?"_

[Kasumi] " -And...incredibly quickly...!"

_"-What!? -What about the remote control!?"_

[Kasumi] " -The opening chemical is being injected...the system is functioning normally...!"

_" -Impossible! -Tell everyone to -!"_

**(Beep!, Beep!, Beep!)**

**[ALERT!]**

**(-!)**

_" -Dammit! -Is it attacking us!?"_

[Kasumi] " -Tentacles are extending towards us from the Primary Objective...!"

_"-What!?"_

[Kasumi] " -Twenty seconds until contact...!"

So the Primary Objective...is a type of BETA...!?

_"Dammit...!"_

**(Ratatatatatatatatatatatatata t!)**

**(Ratatatatatatatatatatatatata tatatatatatatat!)**

**(Beeeeep!)**

**[WARNING!]**

**[Ammunitions: 0]**

[Kasumi] " - All direct hits...but the Primary Objective is still intact, ...The attacks failed...!"

No choice!

_" -Stop him with the Rutherford Field!, ...Tama!, get behind the Susano'o's head and brace yourself!"_

[Miki] "Roger that...!"

Please, Sumika!.

[Kasumi] " -2nd barrier...is completely closed...!"

_"-Wh-...what!?"_

[Kasumi] "-Enemy contacting the dimensional boundary field...!"

**(Flash)**

**(Beep!,Beep!,Beep!)**

_"-Forget that!, -Do a systems check on the chemical tank!"_

_"-Start the main cannon firing sequence!, -And get that barrier o-...!"_

[Kasumi] "-!?"

_"-Kasumi! -Hurry!"_

**(Beep!,Beep!,Beep!)**

**[Susano'o Rutherfield Projection status]**

**[Particle Cannon Hall Breached]**

**(Beep!,Beep!,Beep!)**

**-N -No way...!? The Rutherford Field is gone-!?**

**(Crash!)**

[Takeru] " -Guwaaaaaaaaaaa!"

[Kasumi] " -Uuu!"

[Miki] "Uuuuuugh...!"

Damn iiiiiiiit!.

_"-Kasumi!, Tama!...you two okay!?"_

[Miki] "Uuuu...I'm ...fine."

[Kasumi] "..."

_"Kasu-!?"_

-!

**(Beep!,Beep!,Beep!)**

_"...y-...you're kidding...right...!?_

The Susano'o was pierced by the primary objective's two massive tentacles directly at the cannon's opening hatch!...wha-.

_"-Wha-...what the hell is this...!?"_

**(Beep!,Beep!,Beep!)**

**[Kasumi] "-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?" (Flash!) (Flash!) (Flash!)**

"-Kasumi!, what happened!? ...Kasumiiiiii!"

**[WARNING!] [Power Drainage detected!]**

_"-Uuuu?'_

Those tentacles...are sucking up...our energy...!?.

**(Beep!,Beep!,Beep!)**

**[Kasumi] "-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?" (Flash!) (Flash!) (Flash!)**

_"-Kasumi!?"_

**(Beep!,Beep!,Beep!, Beep!, Beep!)**

**[Kasumi] "-Noooooooo!" (Flash!) (Flash!) (Flash!)**

**[Kasumi] "Takeru-chan!, Save meeeee!"**

_"-Damm iiiit!"_

No options left, I'll have to pull these off us with the arms!.

**"-You bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard !"**

**(-!?)**

The arms -The 2700mm's won't move...!, There's no way...that thing took over weapons control...did it...!?.

[Miki] "Takeru san!, what's wrong?"

_"Tama!, ...I...I can't control the weapons...!"_

[Miki] "Eeeh...!?"

_"That thing must have taken control over it...!"_

[Miki] "Th-Then I'll try and force it off...!"

_"Wait Tama...!, ordinary weapons doesn't seem to affect it!, ...just stay behind the Susano'o for now."_

**(Beep!,Beep!,Beep!)**

Dam this noise is annoying!.

(-!)

_"Kasumi!, -What's Sumika's status!?"_

[Kasumi] "..."

That's right!, Kasumi's also been acting a little-

[Kasumi] " -Existence, acknowledge, possession, correct, comparison, information, transfer..."

_"...Ka-...Kasumi...?"_

[Kasumi] "Existence, form, Kasumi, deny..."

Wh-...what the hell!?, What's going on...!?

_"-Kasumi!, Pull yourself together!, Kasumiii!"_

[Kasumi] "Existence, form, matching, Kasumi, denied..."

_"..."_

[Kasumi] "Awareness, of existence, acknowledge, transfer information, comparison, proper..."

What? ...it's becoming less and less fragmented...there's no way...this is...!?

(-!?)

(Beep, Beep)

**[Enlarging Monitor View]...[Enlargement Complete]**

_"..."_

Did Sumika...establish communication with the BETA...?

[Kasumi] "Proof of existence, acknowledge, in possession of records, transfer information, properly formed comparison..."

No...maybe Sumika's reading the BETA's will...and using Kasumi to voice it...!

_"..."_

In this desperate situation -It's worth a shot...

[Kasumi] " Acknowledge proof of existence, in possession of records, transfer information after properly formed comparison..."

_"...what...are you...?"_

[Kasumi] "...a particular higher existence...not an individual"

...what...? What does that mean?

[Kasumi] "Acknowledge proof of existence, the higher existence is in possession of records, transfer information matching the proper form."

(-!)

Looks like "higher existence" means the Primary Objective. ...and it's slowly learning proper Japanese. Kasumi or Sumika must be getting used to the translation process.

_"Hey, are you the higher existence!?"_

[Kasumi] "Affirm. You...acknowledge.

Okay, now we're getting somewhere!

_"-WHy did you invade Earth!?, ...Why are you fighting us!?"_

[Kasumi] "Earth...no match.

Us...no match."

_"Earth means this planet!, Why are you fighting humanity!?"_

[Kasumi] "Earth...acknowledge.

Invade...no match.

Fighting...no match.

Humanity...no match."

What's with this guy!?, Is he fucking with me!?.

_"-Didn't you come here to attack Earth!?_

_-Aren't you fighting me right now!?"_

[Kasumi] "Attack...no match.

Me...acknowledge.

Fighting...tentatively acknowledge."

...

...

Is this guy stupid!?...

_"-You've been attacking us since we got here!, And what I did to you just now was an attack, Put those together and you have fighting!"_

[Kasumi] "Fighting...tentatively acknowledge.

Attack...no match."

[Kasumi] "The higher existence has enacted preventative measures against great disaster from your existence."

[Kasumi] "A part of your existence separated from your existence and moved at high speed and contacted the higher existence."

_"-The higher existence "Contacted" our existence at high speed too!, That was an attack!"_

Dammit...if I don't do something fast we'll lose all our energy!.

[Kasumi] "Attack...acknowledge.

The higher existence needed to attack to prevent great disaster.

Fighting was necessary to prevent great disaster."

_"-Prevent what great disaster!?, ..-You're the invaders!, Don't "contact" us with parts of you!"_

[Kasumi] "Deny.

Great disaster is to be prevented in advance.

Invader...no match."

_"By invader I mean you!, You've been killing us, humanity, on this planet!. That's why a war between existence started!."_

[Kasumi] "Killing...no match.

Humanity...acknowledge.

War...no match."

_"-Killing means taking away life._

_A war is fighting that goes on for a long time!"_

[Kasumi] "Killing...acknowledge.

War...acknowledge.

The claim that the higher existence performed killing on Earth is untrue."

That's right...the BETA doesn't see humanity as life forms...!

_"...!"_

Dammit...calm down!. They're reading it's thoughts here ...it shouldn't be able to lie to me!.

**[Power Drainage approaching critical level]**

_"-Uu...!?"_

...think hard about what to ask...!, -If I do this right...I might find something to resolve the situation with...!

Anyway, I need to ask it something simple and concise!, One thing at a time.

_"...What was your objective in coming to Earth!?"_

[Kasumi] "The higher existence's objective is the retrieval of materials."

_"-What do you do with those materials!?"_

[Kasumi] "Sen them back to the planet the higher existence came from."

...so those are the things they've been sending into space?.

_"...that's your only objective!?"_

[Kasumi] "Affirm..."

An invasion to acquire raw materials...is that really worth interstellar travel?.

_"...do you attack humanity because they interfere with that objective!?"_

[Kasumi] "Affirm."

_"-Then what is your reason for attacking humanity!?"_

[Kasumi] "To prevent great disasters that would endanger the higher existence and the existences."

So it all comes down to that...? Yuuko sensei's guesses are getting more and more real...

_"Then...what do you...acknowledge humanity as...!?"_

[Kasumi] "Creatures equal to the higher existence materials to be recycled."

BETA and humanity ...are equal...!?. Does that mean the BETA don't recognize themselves as life forms or what...!?.

But what do they mean...by "creature"...!?

_"...what do you mean by "creature"!?"_

[Kasumi] " Part of an existence created to retrieve resources."

Part of an existence...?, There are BETA on Mars and the Moon too. But we have no idea what their total numbers are.

_"...how many existences other than you are there...!?"_

[Kasumi] "Calculations indicate ten to the thirty-seventh."

Ten to the thirty seventh power!?. There are that many Original Hives in the universe!?

And...even now...they're making more...!

_"...!"_

Humanity's made all this sacrifices ...just for one Original Hive...but there are Ten to the thirty seventh more...!?

...We are soo screwed...

_"...who...made...you!?"_

[Kasumi] " The creator."

_"...what is...the creator...!?"_

[Kasumi] "A life form."

A life form!?

_"...you aren't...a life form!?"_

[Kasumi] "Affirm.

The higher existence is not a life form."

So I was right...they aren't!. The BETA are just machines used to gather resources!.

_"Then...what do you acknowledge as life forms!?"_

[Kasumi] "Constructs based on silicon, with an established self, that are capable of reproduction and scattering."

Silicon? ...silicon...!?

You can make life out of that stuff!? Being extraterrestrial is weird enough, but they're based on a different element...so their thoughts and concepts are...

**(-!?)**

That's...it...! ...if I can make this thing understand that humans are life forms...then we wouldn't have to fight for Earth, the Moon or Mars anymore, right...!?.

We wouldn't have to fear any of th ten to the thirty seventh Original Hives in the universe if I could do that!.

Not to mention saving everyone fighting in the Drift and all the other soldiers in Operation Cherry Blossom...

_"I understand that you aren't life forms..."_

[Kasumi] "Affirm."

_"-But...we humans are life forms. We're intelligent life too."_

[Kasumi] "Deny. There are no life forms in the universe not based on silicon."

[Kasumi] "Carbon is easily combined with other elements. It is impossible for it to evolve into intelligent life."

_"-Well life did evolve on Earth!."_

_"-To use your own words, we're constructs based on carbon, with an established self, that are capable of reproduction and scattering!."_

[Kasumi] "Deny. Humanity is presumed to be creatures."

(-!)

[Kasumi] "Ultimate evidence. Life forms do not exist on targets for higher existences."

_"...eh?"_

[Kasumi] "It is impossible for higher existences to disobey the absolute rules of the creator. Since the higher existence is capable of operating on Earth, no life forms exist on it."

_"-You've been...researching humanity, haven't you...!?"_

[Kasumi] "Affirm. The research still continues."

_"-After taking away so many lives...you still can't tell we're alive...!?_

[Kasumi] "Deny. There is no evidence that humanity are life forms. Therefore the expression "taking away life" is inappropriate."

_"-Don't fuck with me!, Humanity wasn't made by something else like you guys were!"_

[Kasumi] "The higher existence asks humanity."

(-!?)

The BETA...are asking me a question...!?

[Kasumi] "We desire evidence for the claim that humanity is a naturally occurring life form."

_"-What...!?"_

[Kasumi] "We require an evidence for your claim of humanity as a naturally occurring life form in this planet."

_"...Tsk!, ..."_

Ohh boy, ...now I really did it...crap, think Takeru think!...what would Yuuko sensei do in this situation?.


	6. Chapter 5: Dying Wishes Part 5(Final)

**Chapter 5: Dying Wishes Part 5**

**(Original Hive)(Primary Objective Block)(Takeru's POV)**

[Kasumi] "We desire evidence for the claim that humanity is a naturally occurring life form."

_"-What...!?"_

[Kasumi] "We require an evidence for your claim of humanity as a naturally occurring life form in this planet."

_"...Tsk!, ..."_

Ohh boy, ...now I really did it...crap, think Takeru think!...what would Yuuko sensei do in this situation?

...

...

...

No...I can't think of anything...god Damnit!, ...I know I shouldn't give up on finding another way to end this war...but even so...one wrong answer and I will be throwing away this once in a life time chance to actually stop them through peaceful terms...

[Miki] "Takeru san...what should we do?."

_"Ahh!"_

Right!, Tama was here all along!. How in the world did I forget about her?, wait...did she heard any of my conversations with The Superior?.

_"Tama, ...were your communication lines open this whole time?"_

[Miki] "Ehh!?, ...no...I just opened it, why?"

_"I see...so you didn't heard what the Superior and i talked about?"_

[Miki] "Superior...?"

_"Apparently that's what the Primary Objective calls itself, ...The Superior Existence"_

(-!)

[Miki] "N-No waaay!...so that BETA actually talked to you Takeru san...!?...b-but how?"

_"It's currently using both Kasumi and Sumika as its translator."_

[Miki] " Eh?...are they both alright?"

_"Yes...the superior isn't doing anything to them."_

[Kasumi] "We desire evidence for the claim that humanity is a naturally occurring life form."

(-!)

[Miki] " Eh?...Yashiro...san?"

[Kasumi] "...a new existence other than Shirogane Takeru has been discovered..."

_"What?, It knows my name..!?"_

[Kasumi] "...now proceeding to eliminate unknown existence"

Within seconds one of the Superior's Tentacles suddenly flew right above the Susano'o's head and released some of its smaller tentacles behind it, trapping Tama's TSF in a dead lock.

[Miki] " -Aaaah!"

_"No way! ...Tamaaaaaa!, ...are you alright!?"_

_"...ye...yes...but the Tentacles are binding me from outside, ...I can't move at all."_

(-!)

Not good, with Tama as she is there's no way we can beat this thing. gotta stall some time.

_"Stop!, Look!, and Listen..!"_

_"You god damn over grown Dick!"_

(-!)

[Miki] "Eeeeh!?"

[Kasumi] "..."

And with one big breath the boy unleashed his final words directly in front of the beast.

...

_"If you want proof... then sorry... but I don't have it. (...) But there's one thing I'm truly certain about. (...?) I want to live... I don't want to die... and I'm going to continue on struggling until my very last breath. then I'm going back to my friends and family... and even if nobody remembers me... then that's fine. (...) Even if time should wipe me away...I..(...) ... I already have everything in me to prove that I lived!...that the man named Shirogane Takeru once lived in this world...!"_

...

[Kasumi] "..."

...

_"That is my answer...Superior...we...We Are Humans!...and We are Alive...!"_

...

...

[Kasumi] "...Shirogane Takeru...your existence has been proven to be unique"

_"Eh?...unique?...why?"_

[Kasumi] " Your existence is not of the same existence as humanity"

[Miki] "Eeh!?...Takeru san's existence is not like ours...!?"

Crap!, I forgot Tama's listening in on us, ...why the hell do I keep forgetting that she's here?

_"Superior...what do you mean by me, not having the same existence as humanity's?"_

[Kasumi] " Sources indicate that your existence is not of this planet."

Eh?...sources?, ...does he mean Sumika?...is he absorbing some of Sumika's memories?

[Kasumi] "Shirogane Takeru's existence has been proven to be alive"

_"So...in other words you acknowledge me as a living being?"_

[Kasumi] "Affirm"

...

_"Then does that mean you can also acknowledge humanity as a living being!?"_

[Kasumi] "Deny"

(-!)

_"W-wha...but I am Human!,. ...sure I may not have been born in this dimension's Earth, but the fact is I'm a human being!"_

[Miki] "Eeh!?...Takeru san...what do you mean you weren't born in this Earth?"

Crap!, god damnit!...this is the third time!. Why do i keep forgetting that Tama is here?.

[Miki] "Takeru san...please...tell me the truth..."

This is bad...my head is going blank...and if i don't do something soon the Susano'o will completely lose all of it's energy...I'm running out of options...(sigh)

"Tama...the truth is-"

**(Booom!)**

[Kasumi] "...!"

[Miki]"...!"

(-!)

Before the boy could even finish his sentence, an explosion suddenly occurred in the nearby walls of the second barrier's gate which quickly put everyone on their guards.

[Miki] "What was that explosion!?"

_"Don't tell me it's the BETA?"_

The whole in the wall was filled with smoke and debris from the surrounding, but something else was definitely inside it, and it's slowly moving towards the boy's direction.

...(-!)

_" That unit!...Meiya!"_

-**(Beep)**

[Meiya] " I shall fight!, -you close the main cannon's hatches!, -Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa!"

**(Slash!)**

And with a sudden attack the girl cleanly sliced off all the tentacles that was attached on the Susano'o, while being covered by some of its blood.

[Meiya] "Takeru! -Fire!"

...

_"-We can't!. That attack drained most of our energy!"_

[Meiya] " -What...!, How long to recharge-!?"

_"-Over a half hour! -And that's an optimistic estimate!"_

[Meiya] " -Uu...uuu...!"

_" -The engine output is unstable so I'm having trouble just keeping us still. -The Rutherford Fields are mostly dead too!"_

[Meiya] " -After all this...!"

_" -And the self-destruct program won't respond either!"_

[Meiya] " -It seems we have no choice..., -Leave here immediately! ...we cannot afford to lose the Susano'o!"

_"No!, the entire control system is acting up!_

-It won't accept any of my commands!"

[Meiya] " -Uu...so we have no options...!?"

[Miki] "Mitsurugi san!"

[Meiya] "Tamase?...so you were up there all along!?"

[Miki] "Sorry, some of the Tentacles got to me before I could do anything..."

[Meiya] "I see, ...well then I guess we are the only once left to defend the Susano'o"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

This is bad, even with both Meiya and Tama working together, we can't possibly defeat the Superior with only two TSFs. I've got to do something and fast before any of it's tentacles latches itself on the Susano'o again.

_"Kasumi!...Oi!, ...Kasumi!"_

[Kasumi]"...!"

_"Kasumi!? -You okay!?"_

[Kasumi] "Ah...!"

_" -Sorry but there's no time to rest!"_

-Run a systems check!"

[Kasumi] " -Not right now, Shirogane san ...Sumika san is-!"

(-!?)

_"What about Sumika!?"_

**(Flash!)**

[Kasumi] " -The BETA attack...made her vitals unstable!"

_"-What!?"_

[Kasumi] " -She was full of images...of the time they caught her...!"

(-!)

No way!, so all those bad memories of her getting raped and this worlds me getting eaten right in front of her...those memories are resurfacing again even no'r she has already come into terms with them!?, ...Damnit!.

So that's why I can't control anything...!

But...all they did was stick tentacles into the cannon's protective shell...what did the BETA do to Sumika!?.

_"-Sumika! -Pull yourself together!, ..Sumika!"_

[Kasumi] " -It's no good...she won't respond to anything...!"

Sumika...please keep fighting!. Please!

At this rate humanity...humanity's future will...!

[Meiya] " -More are coming, Takeru!"

(-!?)

[Meiya] "-Nuuooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo!"

[Miki] " Meiya san!, Look out!"

[Meiya] " -Deya! -Teyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The girl danced elegantly with her Takemikazuchi while slashing off most of the tentacles that tried to come near both her and the Susano'o while trying to hold her ground.

[Meiya] ' -He seems to be focused on me for a moment! -I shall buy you some time!"

_"-Don't do anything reckless, Meiya!"_

[Meiya] -You make the Susano'o function again!, ...Tamase!, can you still move!?"

[Miki] "My unit's right leg has been cut off!, ...but I think I can still crawl my way out from the back and provide some cover fire for you!"

_" -Don't do anything reckless Meiya!, Tama!"_

[Meiya] " -You make the Susano'o function again!"

_" -Hey, Mei -...! -Uu!" [Connection Error!] "...damnit!, my communications are down!"_

_" -Kasumi, tell me more about Sumika's status!, -Is there anything I can-"_

[Kasumi] "-It's too bright...I can't ...see anything...!"

_" -Eh...!?"_

[Kasumi] " -This is...just like before...Sumika san became the 00 Unit..."

(Flash!)

_" -You're kidding ...right...!?"_

(Flash!, Flash!)

There's no way those tentacles...did that much to her, right...!?

What the hell...did that thing do to Sumika...!?...Dammit...!

What do I do!?

What can I do!?

At this rate, we really will lose everything...!

If Sumika's reverted back to that state...it'll take forever to fix her!, We have no bullets left!, We can't fire the cannon!

We can't even escape or retreat!. What the hell do I do!?. Are there...no options left!?

(-!)

Should I try again ...to make the Primary Objective recognize us as life forms...!?

Should we try and establish communication with the Primary Objective? ...

We learned so much in such short time...!, If I had more time to talk to it...maybe I could make it understand...

**(Flash)**

_Takeru chan!, Heelp Mee!_

.

.

No good...images of Sumika being experimented on by the BETA is flooding even my mind ...now even I'm starting to get angry because of what they did to Sumika...my emotions...won't let me forgive it...!. But if I don't do something ...I would just...end up...wasting everyone's death...!. If we get wiped out here...then Operation Trident will be activated...!

_"Kaazooooooooh!"_

.

**(Meiya's POV)**

_" -Hmph! -Hmph!, Fwaa! -Toryaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

[Miki] "Mitsurugi san!, jump!"

_"...!"_

**(Bang!)**

_" That was close!, ...thanks for the cover fire!"_

[Miki] "More importantly, we need a plan...!"

_" -Yes, i couldn't agree more...but with those large tentacles harassing us, ...we won't be able to do anything at this distant"_

[Miki] "I think...I can distract it long enough for you to get near it Mitsurugi san!"

_" Ehh?...but how?"_

[Miki] "My Assault cannon riffle should have enough power to reach it"

_"...very well, shoot it's head off if you can Tamase, ...I'll keep it busy"_

[Miki] "yes...!"

**(Takeru's POV)**

_"Kasumi!"_

(-!?)

_" -Is there any way you can get Sumika to hear my voice!?_

_Are there any speakers down there or anything!?"_

[Kasumi] " The type 4 connection method is designed to prevent her from hearing external sounds"

_" -Are there any other options!? Anything at all!?"_

[Kasumi] " -If we could reproduce the synchronization from before...it's possible"

_" -When the BETA tentacles hit us...!?"_

[Kasumi] " We can't match it perfectly. But something close to it..."

_" -Can you really do that!?"_

[Kasumi] " Perfect synchronization requires searching deep into her subconscious. And you can't have conversation without doing readings and projections at the same time"

_" -But isn't that impossible without the 00 Unit's parallel processing!?"_

[Kasumi] "Yes, and I don't have the power to reach deep into her."

_" -Eh!?"_

[Kasumi] " But I think it might work if I use the synchronization device connecting me to Sumika san. I'll reverse the input and output to make it focus entirely on projection."

I see...Sumika's in no position to speak right now so no point in doing readings!.

_" -But how well can you get that deep in...!?"_

[Kasumi] " If I remove the device's limiter, the mechanical amplification of my power should be enough."

So you're using it to boost your own projection...?, That's got to be tough on you as well as Sumika...

[Kasumi] " If it works, Sumika san will be able to hear your voice directly, Shirogane san."

_" -And if it doesn't!?"_

[Kasumi] " I'll be trapped in Sumika san's subconscious and never wake up again..."

(-!)

_"...but you'll still...do it!?"_

[Kasumi] " Yes..."

...

_"...thank you, ...Kasumi..."_

[Kasumi] " ...I'm fighting with you..."

**(Meiya's POV)**

Tch!,...this guy is tough...I can't get a clear path towards using only my sword.

...

_" -Haaa! -Iiyaaaaa!... -Uu!"_

Not yet!, ...I can't fall just yet!.

_" -Uuoooooooooooooooooooooooo!. Is that all you can doooooooooooooooooooooo!?"_

With a sudden swift motion Meiya cut off the incoming attack of the superior's tentacle by simply standing still while blocking the attack with the edge of her sword, cutting the tentacle into two pieces while it passes the blade of her sword.

[Miki] " Here goes nothing ...!"

**(Bang!)**

Tama fired one shot directly at the Superior's head while Meiya was distracting it's attention. unfortunately her shot misses by a few meters off the Superior's eyes.

[Superior' "...!"

With fast movements the Superior suddenly retracted all of it's tentacles back as if it was trying to shield it's head from being attacked, unfortunately dow Tama's shot directly hit the side of it's head leaving it in a state that almost resembles being tormented in pain.

(-!)

_"It's...in pain?"_

Odd, ...for a BETA it sure is expressing some sort of emotion...usually they just keep on going until they eventually either kill us or get killed themselves. For the Primary Objective to express such behavior must mean...(-!).

_" -Tamase..!"_

[Miki] "Y-Yes..!?"

_"...The Primary Objective seems to be experiencing pain...for a BETA...it's head could be it's weak point"_

[Miki] "Understood...!, ...-I'll try and take another clear shot!. Mitsurugi san you -"

But before the girl can even finish her sentence a giant tentacle suddenly appeared behind her and swiftly rap around her before she can even retaliate.

(-!)

**(Takeru's POV)**

What the hell?. where did that came from?.

_" Huh!?...Tama!"_

[Miki] " ...Uuurgggh!"

[Meiya] " ..-Tamase!, are you alright!?"

[Miki] " ...I...Uurgh!...I can't...control any of my...Aaaargh!"

(-!)

[Meiya] "...!"

_" Tama...!" -[Meiya] " -Tamase...!"_

[Miki] " -...M-Meiya...san...I can't move my arms..."

(-!)

**(Flash!, Flash!, Flash!)**

What the hell!, ...what are these images I'm seeing inside my head!?

...Meiya...Your body's being controlled...by the Superior's tentacles inside your TSF!?

Then...could it be...this isn't the first time...that we faced the Superior!?.

[Miki] "...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

(-!)

[Meiya] " -Tamaseeee...!"

Dammit!, If that were the case then we need to get rid of that tentacle!, but where the hell did it even came from!?...

(-!)

No way!...it came from underneath the ground behind the Susano'o!?.

_"Meiya!... That tentacle's end is coming from behind the Susano'o! ...-cut it! -cut it now!"_

[Meiya] "Yes!"

.

**(Meiya's POV)**

" -Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**(Slash!)**

With a swift motion of both her blade and TSF, she quickly made a turn cut behind the Susano'o which directly hit the giant Tentacle protruding from the ground beneath it.

[Miki] " -Aaaaaaaaahhh!"

_" Tamase...!" -[Takeru] " -Tama...!"_

**(Thud!)**

And with a loud noise Tama's Takemikazuchi feel to the ground with half of the tentacle which was attached to it.

_" Tamase...!, you alright..!?"_

[Miki] " ...I'm...alright...my right leg is bleeding a little because of some pipe that went lose here inside the cockpit...the wound is a little deep...but I...I...I can still fight!"

[Takeru] "No!, ...just stay behind the Susano'o! ...I'll cover you from the Superior's attacks."

_" Sorry but i cannot allow both you and the Susano'o to be put in any more harm as it is, ...I'm taking this one on by myself"_

[Takeru] " Oii!, -Meiya! ...you can't possibly defeat that thing on your own...!"

[Miki] "Takeru san is right Meiya san!, ...please don't be hasty...!"

_" - Then what do you suggest we do!. ...Tamase...right now you can't either retreat no'r fight in your current state! ...look, ...the Primary Objective seems to be healing itself with the way it's coiling some of its smaller tentacles in the bleeding part of its head! ...this is the perfect chance !"_

[Takeru] " It's exactly because this is the right chance!, ...that is why we must remain calm and make a proper plan on how we can beat that thing!"

...

As much as I hate to admit it...he is right...the only thing I can do right now is think rather than act carelessly .

_" Then do you have a plan...!?"_

[Takeru] " Yes!...all I need is a few more time, ...and i should be able to revive the Susano'o."

_"Alright...I'll act as decoy again and grab it's attention!"_

[Takeru] " Copy that!"

**(Takeru's POV)**

Alright, with that out of the way I can now focus on Sumika.

[Kasumi] " -Starting now...!"

_"...good luck...!"_

[Kasumi] " -Yes"

**(Beeeeeeeep!)**

_"...Kasumi..."_

Her eyes have turned lifeless again...it's time.

_"...make it happen...Kasumi...!"_

**(Beeeep!)**

Here we go!.

_" -Sumika!_

_-It's me, Sumika!_

_-Can you hear me!?"_

[Sumika] "..."

_" -Please, wake up, Sumika! -Sumika!"_

_"Sumika...right now the others have already long died...the only once remaining are Tama and Meiya..."_

_"...Sumika...right now -Meiya's fighting all alone in order to buy us some time...!"_

_" -Kasumi's risking her life to try and save you...!"_

_" -Tama is currently injured and is most likely bleeding to death right now behind us."_

[Sumika] "..."

_" -I know you're in a lot of pain right now..."_

_" -I know all those sad, painful memories you'd finally gotten over...have been brought back to the surface again..."_

[Sumika] "..."

_" -And it hurts me ...to try and make you fight...despite that...!"_

...

...

_" -But you're the only one who can do this! -You're the only one who can save this world!"_

[Sumika] "..."

_" - If you don't wake up ...we'll all die...!"_

**(Flash!, Flash!, Flash!)**

The boy could no longer hold in all of those images of the past, memories which he has been hiding all this time inside of him, every scene was like a movie which he had experienced first hand as it's main character. All the pain and sorrow, along with precious once which he had saved from being broken by this tormented world, the boy was desperate to the point of crying just so he can protect it, the memories which he had made in this world.

_" -And if that happens ...humanity will ...!"_

_" -This world won't ...stand a chance!"_

...

...

_" -If I die here ...the world will go back to two months ago...!"_

**(Flash!, Flash!, Flash!, Flash!, Flash!)**

...

[Sumika] "..."

_" ...Sumika...I don't want to relive those days any longer..."_

_" -I don't want to watch everyone suffer...never again...!"_

**(Flash!, Flash!, Flash!, Flash!)**

_" -I don't want to see you go through all this again ...you shouldn't have to...!"_

_" -Even if I remember the future...and I can do it all over again...I don't want to...!"_

**(Sumika's POV)**

[Takeru] " -Please, Sumika! ...come back to me!"

_"..."_

[Takeru] " - Please fight with me! -Let's protect this world together!"

_"..."_

[Takeru] " -Sumikaaa...!"

**(Meiya's POV)**

_" Do not try it...!"_

(Slash!)

I will not...let you..."

(Slash!, Slash!)

...

_"...To do as you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"_

The girl was already fighting with all she's got but in the end one of the tentacles suddenly caught her by surprise and has manage to destroy her Takemikazuchi's right foot.

_" -Guwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa!"_

[Miki] " -Meiya saaaaaan!?"

[Takeru] " -Meiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?"

...

_" -Do not let me distract you!"_

[takeru] " -!?"

...

_" -concentrate all your efforts in restoring functionality!"_

[Takeru] " -You idiot! -There's no way that TSF can...!"

_" -Then what about you!? -Do you know when you will have control again!?"_

[Takeru] " -We're working on it...but it's still not responding!"

_" -I see..."_

(Beep..Beep..Beep)

[Takeru] "-!?"

**(Takeru's POV)**

What the!?

[The self-Destruction Device is Working]

_" -Wait, Meiya! -What the hell are you doing!?"_

[Meiya] " -You can see for yourself. Now that I have lost my leg, this is the only option left."

(-!)

[Meiya] " -I have little propellant remaining as well. I must try this while I can still fly..."

_" -Then let the autopilot do it! You get in the Susano'o!"_

[Meiya] " -Unacceptable! -It may be able to take control of it!"

...

[Meiya] " -If that were to happen...I could never face the others..."

_"..."_

[Meiya] " It is high time you opened your eyes...I have been deceiving you..."

[Miki] "...Meiya san..."

_" Yeah...you all did it together, right...?"_

[Meiya] " No... But in the end...that was what happened..."

Eh...? They didn't plan it out in advance...?

[Meiya] " Forgive me..."

[Miki] "..."

_" -Don't apologize -You were right. Even now ...I'm not completely focused on my mission."_

[Meiya] " ...!"

_" ...besides, I think it was hardest on you ...having to keep fighting while being aware of your comrade's deaths."_

[Meiya] " ...I give you ...my earnest thanks. ...I never imagined you would answer with such words..."

_" -Anyway, turn off the bomb! -We'll talk after that!"_

[Meiya] " No. This is...the final S-11, which everyone gave their lives to keep intact."

_"...eh!?"_

[Meiya] " -It is not a weapon to be used lightly. After considering how all the others felt...I know this is the time I am meant to use it."

_" -How the others...felt...?"_

[Meiya] " -It matters not ...do not concern yourself."

_"..."_

[Meiya] " -I doubt it is possible to defeat that with only one of these.

But if I can destroy even its head, I may be able to buy you a great deal of time."

(-!)

_" -Meiya, wait! Please, wait!"_

[Meiya] " - Listen, Takeru...if you can, store your controls before I do this...!"

_" -Eh...?"_

[Meiya] " -It seems to prioritize targets based on their threat level...and now that Tamase is already down...I believe that I'm the only one here who fits the bill of being its target..."

_" ...fine! ...I understand...so just turn it off al-"_

[Meiya] " -farewell, Takeru! -Take care of Yashiro and Kagami!"

**" -Wait!, Meiyaaaaaaaaaa!"**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 6: Bonds Beyond Worlds

**Chapter 6: Bonds Beyond Worlds**

**(Hiiragi Town)(Residential Area)**

At the center of town, there stood a house which is still usable if repaired unlike the others, yet for reasons unknown, five people have already used its doors to exit the building, normally this is just another normal event for such a house, but the thing is...no one has ever used its door to enter it. Well ...not until now.

.

.

_" ...I'm home...".._

...

_"...So this place...was supposed to have been my home huh?"_

(Clank)

(-!)

_"Who goes there...!?"_

.

_"Relax...It's just me"_

...

_"Ohh...so your back ...what about master?"_

.

_"He said not to wait up for him, cause it's gonna take some time before his job here is done."_

_" ...I see...then shall we go then?"_

_" Yes..."_

.

.

.

.

**(Yokohama Base) (Shuttle Tower)**

"...hmm!?"

"this feeling..." (-!)

"Tama...it seems you have lied once again..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

**_(Outside The Original Hive)(Somewhere in the sidelines)(2nd Takeru's POV)_**

(-!)

_"So it seems...I guess saving Tama ...was impossible after all .._.(so...now that your plan to have Tama help Meiya out failed...will you give up?) ..._no...it's because Tama have died back then...that's why Sumika was able to get more power...during those times in my own loop...I felt it...Chizuru...Kei...Mikoto...and tama...back then I felt there presence inside the Susano'o_ (...in other words...you think their souls came and gave Sumika some of their own power_?)...I don't know...but if that were really the case...then i'm gonna put my bet on it for the second time..._(_..._very well...I shall take that as a continuation to your plan)..._alright...this is my finally loop anyways...so let's make my death more flashy than Meiya's...(_Hmmp...Show off).

**(Original Hive)(Primary Objective Block)(Takeru's POV)**

.

_" -Meiya, wait! Please, wait!"_

[Meiya] " - Listen, Takeru...if you can, store your controls before I do this...!"

_" -Eh...?"_

[Meiya] " -It seems to prioritize targets based on their threat level...and now that Tamase is already down...I believe that I'm the only one here who fits the bill of being its target..."

" ...fine! ...I understand...so just turn it off al-"

[Meiya] " -farewell, Takeru! -Take care of Yashiro and Kagami..!"

" -Wait, Meiya!"

[Meiya] " -Uuuooooooooooooooooooooo!"

And with one final thrust the girl charged forward towards her death without any fear in her eyes.

" -Meiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa!"

[Meiya] " -Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

.

But unfortunately fate had another plan for her.

[Meiya] " -Uuuuuuuuu! -Damn you!, Do not interfe-Guwaa...!?"

(-!)

[Meiya] " -Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The girl tried to counter the superior's attacks, but in the end she was just out gunned by the multiple tentacles which was all heading towards her, effectively knocking her back to the Susano'o.

[Meiya] " -Guwaaaaa!"

" -Meiyaaaaa!?"

(-!?)

" -Meiya!? -That TSF is scrap!, eject already!"

[Meiya] " -Uuuuuuuuu...!"

" -Get in here already!"

[Meiya] "Uuuuuuuuu!"

" -!? -Meiya, what's wrong!?"

And with a move that shocked the boy, Meiya's own TSF stabbed itself with its sword, directly impaling it in front of the Susano'o's upper body.

[Meiya] " -Uuu!... -Stooooooooooooop!"

" -Wh-...what are you doing, Meiya!?

[Meiya] " -Forgive...me...Takeru...!"

" -What's wrong!? What happened!?"

[Meiya] " -It has...!"

"..."

[Meiya] " ...taken control of my arms...!"

_" -Wha -...what did you say!?"_

[Meiya] " -It seems intent on...blowing us both away...at the same time!"

_" -What!?"_

We can't even deploy the Rutherford Field!, There's no way the hull of the Susano'o can withstand a point-blank S-11 explosion...!...is it trying to destroy humanity with the weapons humanity brought here...!? -Or is this nothing more than "preventing great disaster" to it!?.

But why is it just staring instead of delivering the final blow?

It's not worried about us at all...are we not even worth the effort to finish off!?, Or does its lack of strategic concepts mean it won't attack us as long as we don't attack it...!?

[Meiya] " -Take...ru!"

_" -Meiya!?"_

[Meiya] " -If you can deploy the Rutherford Field...you can block the S-11 explosion...!"

_" -Then why don't you get in here already!? You've done enough!"_

[Meiya] " -Did I not tell you not to worry about me!? -Hurry...just hurry!"

_"...Mei-"_

[Meiya] " -Understand...!? I will also ...try what little I can...!"  
(Beep)

[S-11 Active]

(-!)

She's right...! At this rate...we really will be dead in a few minutes... The only thing I can do right now is-

_" -Sumika...!"_

...  
[Kasumi] "..."

_"This might be...the last chance I ever get to talk to you...! The S-11's gonna blow any minute now. When it does, you and i and Kasumi and meiya...will be done for, ...along with...this world's humanity..."_

[Kasumi] "..."

_" But if even that isn't enough to make you wake up...there's nothing I can do about it. I haven't given up or anything...and I'm definitely not okay...with doing all of this again. But...even if I do have to...I'll face it"_

**(Sumika's POV)**

[Takeru] " Something turned me into a casualty conductor for no good reason(...!), but..."

(...?)

[Takeru] " But there are things only I can do because of it...and i'll do them again and again if i have too until I get what i want"

"..."

[Takeru] " The truth is...I really don't want to, and it'd really hurt...But...I won't run away from it... If I acted like i was the only one in pain...and cried, and wailed, and blamed everyone else...nothing would change. No matter how much I tried to convince others, I was right...nothing changed. I have to change myself...i have to accept reality and work hard to change myself...no matter how many times I repeat everything."

"..."

[Takeru] " Becoming a casualty conductor taught me that for the first time. In that sense, maybe i should be thankful for it."

"..."

[Takeru] "So next time...I won't hurt anyone...I'll protect the next world without hurting anyone. Maybe I'm just being idealistic...thinking stuff like this...even I think it's childish of me...But right now, I'm fine with it...If I don't do more than just talk about ideals...if i make the effort to achieve them, and put everything I have into action...Then I don't think idealism is so bad..."

"..."

[Takeru] "...when I get to the next world...the first thing I'll do is go to the 19th underground floor and talk to you..."

"...!"

[Takeru] "And I'll do everything I can to end your suffering as soon as possible!"

"..."

[Takeru] " I'll make that Santa rabbit right away...and hang it from the cylinder in that room to help you remember me!"

"..."

[Takeru] " In the next world...I won't hurt Sumika at all. No matter what...I promise But I still want...to do everything I can...during the last few minutes I have in this world."

"..."

[Takeru] " Since there's one other important thing I learned from being a casualty conductor. So...even if it's all for nothing...I'll do every last thing I can right now up until the last second...! -Just like everyone in this world's been doing...So please...Sumika..."

"..."

[Meiya] " -Uuuu..."

[Takeru] " ...let us fight until the End...!"

[Meiya] " -Y-...youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...! ...I...will not...be defeated ...by you...so easily...! -Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...!

...do not underestimate...humanity..."

"..."

[Meiya] " -Do not underestimate humanityyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyy!

With all her power she did her best and broke free from one of the Tentacles impaled to her TSF's chest, but sadly the Superior launched another barraged of tentacles towards her, quickly cutting off all of her TSF's limbs and head.

[Meiya] " -Guwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa!"

[Takeru] " Uuuuuuuuu ...-Meiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

...

**(Sumika's POV)**

(-!)

.

...

**" -Takeru-chan...!"**

...

...

**(Takeru's POV)**

_" -Wha-!?"_

**(Beep!)**

"This is..."

**[Charged particle Cannon / Synchrotron generator X2] [108.00%] [Energy Over Charged]**

**[Left Side] READY**

**[Right Side] READY**

**[Cannons Fully operational]**

Sumika!?

_"Kasumi!, can you hear me!?"_

...

Kasumi hasn't awaken yet...then why is the engine...!? I can't control it!?

But the engine's at full power...how is that possible!?

[Meiya]"...Ta...keru..."

_" -Meiya! -Are you okay!?_

[Meiya]"...it was not...a direct hit...to the cockpit..."

..

Fucking BETA, They knocked her arms off so she can't use her sword anymore!.

_" -We've restored engine functionality! -Main cannon power...recharging incredibly fast!_

_-But I still can't move the Susano'o at all...so we'll have to abandon it...!"_

[Meiya]" ...I...see..."

_" -I'll be able to shoot in ninety seconds! -Get in here now!"_

_"...!?"_

**(BANG!)**

Huh!?

The superior's attacks...the Susano'o deflected it?

Those tentacles broke through the Rutherford Field earlier...how'd it deflect them...!?

[Meiya]" ...Takeru...!"

_" -!? -You! -Why are you still...!?"_

(Static)

_"What's wrong!? Are you too injured to move!?"_

Dammit...I can't see her vitals...!

(-!)

Wait a second...this scene...don't tell me the Superior is...!

_" -Wait right there, I'm coming to help!"_

[Meiya]" -No! -You cannot do that!"

"-!"

[Meiya]" -Takeru...shoot...!"

_" -Wha-...what are you saying!?"_

[Meiya]" -Fool! ...what are you doing...!?

-Sh -shoot now!"

_"-Are you stupid!? -Don't give up until you've tried everything!"_

[Meiya]" -Don not underestimate ...their ability to adapt!"

"...!"

[Meiya]" -Do not...let this chance slip away...!"

_" -Uuu...!"_

No!, its all happening just like that vision i saw earlier!

[Meiya]" -Fool...! -Why do you still hesitate...!?"

"...!"

[Meiya]" -Can you not see...all the men and women we carry on our backs...!?"

"-!"

[Meiya]" -Or the feelings of those who fought for their beliefs ...and died believing in humanity's future...the wishes of those who passed away...leaving the future to us...Those who opened the path ...because they believed in us...

Those who gladly sacrificed their lives... Do none of their feelings reach you!?"

.

This is the same...! This is ...exactly the same ...as back then...!

...back when I couldn't...give Her Highness that triazolam...! -But now...can I...shoot Meiya...!?

[Meiya]" -Uu -Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

(-!)

_"-Meiyaaa!"_

[Meiya]" -For what purpose...has everyone ...guided you...here...!?"

"..."

[Meiya]" -Uu...! ...haau! ...aaah! ...haa...haa...haa... ...

_"You're hurt...aren't you...!?"_

[Meiya]" ...it is not that serious ...but...I will not last much longer..."

_"...the Superiors...controlling your body...isn't it...Meiya..."_

[Meiya]" ...yes...I must apologize...because shamefully ...my body...will not...longer do as I command..."

"...!"

Dammit!, I knew it!...why!...why can't I stop it!

Even with all this memories ...Why!

[Meiya]" ...I beg of you..."

_"...eh...?"_

[Meiya]" ...shoot...Takeru..."

_"...Mei...ya...! ..."_

[Meiya]" ...I was given life..."

.  
_"...eh...?"_

[Meiya]"...I was given life to be a shadow...a death such as this...is far too great an honor for me..."

_"-Mei...ya..."_

[Meiya]" ...why would I hesitate...to lay my life down here...?"

"..."

[Meiya]"...but...I do have...one final regret in this world..."

_"...regret...?"_

[Meiya]"...please...Takeru..."

_"No...!, ...please stop..."_

[Meiya]" ...please find it in you... to listen to...my last selfish wish..."

_"No! ...No!, No!, No!, No!...don't...make me do this again..."_

[Meiya]"...at the very least..."

_"please...don't say it!"_

[Meiya]" ...at the very least...I want...you, ...the man I love...to be the one...(...Meiya!")...Who sends me to my grave...!"

_"...kazuuu!"_

[Meiya]"...even if...my life...was nothing more than a shadow...you...you must live on...

even if only you would remember...that I existed in this world...that Mitsurugi Meiya lived in this world..."

.

(-!)

[Meiya]" ...then... I will be happy..."

"-...!"

[Meiya]" ...I had planned...on caryying that to my grave...! ...forgive...my weakness...Kagami...!"

"...!"

(Flash)

_Although it is sad...there may not always be a path which satisfies each and every one of their wishes..._

.

I know! -I know that!

(Flash)

_Those who show others the way...must not avert their eyes from the weight of responsibility._

.

I know that-I do!

(Flash)

_And...you must never hesitate to stain your own hands with blood._

.

-Damn iiiiiiiiiiiiit!

.

[Meiya]" -Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_"-Meiya...!?"_

.

[Meiya]" -Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -Please shoot, Takeru...! ...do not...let me become...its plaything...!"

_"Ah...uuu...ah...uu...uuuuu...! ..."_

[Meiya]" -Uuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -Aaaaaaa! ...please...Ta...keru...d-do not...uwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

...

...

Takeru-can!

Shirogane!

Takeru!

Takeru san!

...

_"-Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_MEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!"_

With a loud war cry the young boy ended it all with one shot, not averting his eyes to his comrades demise, breaking his own heart from deep within, and with that both the Superior and the young girl disappeared, in the light which was released from the boys powerful attack, everything in front of the Susano'o vanished within seconds, not even leaving a shred of them both in the battle field.

[Meiya]"...sis...ter..."

...

.

**[Activating Auto Pilot Controls]**

**[Releasing stocked weapons and targeting Primary Blocks ceiling]**

(-!)

No! tama is still out there!, why is the Susano'o acting on itself!?

_"Wait!, abort that order!"_

**[Ceiling damaged confirmed]**

**[Activating Escape Shuttle]**

_"I said wait! Dammit!"_

**[Shuttle Launch]**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

_"Kasumi!, -Sumika! -please stop this!...Tama is still outside!"_

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0**

_"-Noo!, ...Tamaaa...!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Yokohama Base) (Shuttle Tower)(General Radhabinod POV)**

It seems that the BETAs are behaving rather oddly this time around, ...I wonder...have they destroyed the Primary Object.

[Irina Piatif] "Sir!, something has just been launched from the Kashgar Hive!"

(-!)

_"What!...is it them...!?"_

[Irina Piatif] " I'll zoom in and check...yes!, it's the Emergency escape shuttle from the Susano'o!, ...they made it out!"

_"...thank god...these youngsters...they did it...they finally managed to do what we adults could not...over this past few very long years..."_

_"...finally ...humanity can dream once more..."_

[Com Officer] "Sir..."

"hmm...?"

[Com Officer] " please take my handkerchief, the battle is not yet over until our heroes return...only then can the rest of us cry."

...

_"Oh?...i'm sorry...I didn't noticed I was already crying a little there..._

_Hmmp!, I guess even an old war veteran like me can still shed some tears after all"_

.

[Com Officer] " Hahahahahaaaa indeed"

.

.

As soon as the news of them getting out of Kashgar Hive reached every single bases all around the world, endless cheers and cries was suddenly heard all over the place as if no major battle had ever took place during that day, many men and women rejoiced, in fact even soldiers who is currently still fighting on the battle field was already crying tears of joy from the good news which they have all heard, truly after all this years of fighting...humanity has finally taken its first actual step in defeating the BETA.

**(Yokohama Base) (Shuttle Tower)**

_"Soo...it's finally finish...huh...(_Indeed...and this time around I can finally die permanently_)...Hmmp, as if...no matter how many times you die...a new Shirogane Takeru will always emerged to take on your role as this worlds savior..._

(If that is the case then so be it...I know that it will cause them pain...but as long as our love ones are still here on this world...I know that the other Shirogane Takerus who is still fighting in their own respective worlds ...will not give up and continue to fight for a better tomorrow)."

_"...Hmmp...well...its been fun partner...now you can finally rest_...(...yes...well then...i have already over stayed my welcome here on this world...if there is a place such as heaven...then I shall await your presence there...) ._..Hahahahahaaaaaa...go!...you deserve your rest...soldier...(_See you later)..._yes...until we meet again."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

**A/N: finally i can Wrap this story up!, Next Chapter will be the Final one, after that I'm making the Sequel series.**


	8. Chapter 7: Final decision (End)

**Chapter 7: Final decision**

**(Original Hive) (2002)( (Takeru's PV)**

_"At the very least,… I want… you, the man I loved…. to be the one.….who sends me to my grave…"_

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!."

And with a bright light the blue haired female samurai vanished along with the monster, forever to be unseen by anyone any longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

("Now starting count down timer")

("10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0")

And with a loud boom the thrusters quickly ignited and released a flame that was strong enough to be able to carry its passengers out of that accursed place where thousands of men and women alike risk their very lives just to let him and his comrades enter without being killed.

_"Dammit…..!"_

**"AAAAARRRRGGHHHH!"**

The boy screamed like a wild animal being tortured in the most cruelest way possible until he finally passes out of exhaustion from the G force which was hitting his body due to being launched out to outer space.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Royal Palace) (Shogun's Room)**

…..

…

_"Sister….."_

**(Somewhere in the outskirts of the** **Royal Palace's Docking Bay)**

…

…

_"I'm sorry…honey…..in the end….. I'm still a failure as a father."_

**(U.N. Main Headquarters)**

...

…

_"Miki….….."_

The old man silently stood near the window while watching the rest of the world cry tears of joy and celebrates what little remains of their forces , because it was that very day where humanity finally stood its ground as a whole and tried to their very best to protect what little remains of their future together.

**(Yokohama Base Shuttle Run Way) (Sunset)**

"THANK YOU!"

"Thank you! Very Much!"

"You guys sure showed them!"

(Sob)

"THAAAANK YOU!"

...

(Sob Sob)

_" C'mon guys!, there about to land!, we need to cool down that shuttle right away!"_

_"Yes Sir!"_

And with such vigorous force everyone in the facility young and old quickly made the preparations to welcome there Heroes upcoming return.

**...**

**...**

**(Yokohama Base) (Inside the Escape Shuttle) (Takeru's POV)**

_"...Shi...ga...n..."_

...

_..._

_"...Shiro...ne...san..."_

_..._

_...uu..._

_"...Shi...gane...san..."_

_"...u...mm"_

_...uuu...u..._

_"...Kasumi...?"_

...where...(We're home)...eh?...(This is Yokohama Base) -Yokohama...Base...?

_(Yes) ...we've...come home...? (There're working to cool down and clean the shuttle now. We should be able to leave soon.)._

.

_"...aaah...(A very large number of people have gathered) ..."_

_"...a large number...of workers...? (Not workers. They have all been waiting for our return.)...eh...? (Everyone's grateful. There are so many people here...but gratitude is the only emotion I can feel.) ...I...see..."_

Everyone...gathered here...just for us...still...I'm amazed we got out of that huge explosion unharmed...I'm so pitiful...when that happened...I lost consciousness...

_"...thank you, Kasumi. You piloted us all the way back here, didn't you...? (We came back via autopilot. I only just woke up myself) ..I see...(Yes) ...(...)..."_

...a reconnaissance shuttle capable of holding ten people. There were supposed to be ...five more of us here. But, right now...it's just me, Kasumi, and Sumika in the 00 Unit control block. (...) This is...the reality I have to bear...I wanted to save this world...and repair the other world, so I can't ignore this reality. I won't ...stand still.

...I absolutely will not...waste the future we gained in exchange for your lives...(...) ...

"-! ...! ...u...!"

Don't cry...! I can't ...not here...this is no time to cry...!

(Flash)

[Takeru] " Then...does that mean...I don't have any personal freedom to feel what I want?"

[Meiya] " Yes. In the extreme case, that is exactly right."

[Takeru] "..."

[Meiya] " I believe you should be free to feel what you want...however, you should always consider the effect your statements and demeanor will have on those around you. That is...the duty of those with unparalleled natural talent like yours"

(Flash)

Outside...there are people who believed in humanity's victory...and waited for our return...!. I can't go out there...and let them see me crying...!, If I have to cry...it needs to be tears of joy...!. Everyone's going to smile and thank me...I need to answer them with a smile of my own...Since I'm the one left alive...I have to do it in their place...! (...)...you're all okay with this, right...? Class Rep... Mikoto... Ayamine... Tama... Meiya... I'm also...okay with this... aren't I...? (...yes)...

_" Eh...? (Shirogane san, you'll be fine) ...Kasumi...(That's what everyone would have wanted...)...I see...You could tell...what everyone was thinking...(...yes) ...sorry...(...)...I'm so pathetic...I keep forcing you to do all the hard parts. (No...no one did anything wrong)...Kasumi...(I know, you were trying to prioritize the mission and not think about anything else.)...(But the truth was, you wanted to save everyone on top of completing the mission) ...(Everyone noticed that) ...yeah...I know..."_

_._

_That's why they...didn't show me what was really happening...Humanity's future was at stake...but I still couldn't focus on the mission, so they...(...but they were able to fight that hard because you're that kind of person.) ...! ...(Because you're like that, everyone did their very best for humanity) ...(In order to save humanity. In order for the people they'd fought with to survive) ...! ...(And...in order to keep you from dying alone and in pain... -...! (Everyone in the unit...was thinking the same thing.) ...! ...(...so was Sumika san) " ...eh...?" ...Sumika...felt the same way...as the others...? (...) -Eh...!? "...Kasumi... (...)_

_...you said...was...? (...) ...what do you mean...was...!? (...)... -!"_

With one thing in mind the boy quickly run off to the 00 Unit's control block, hoping that what his thinking could still be proven wrong. But sadly, fate wasn't merciful enough to grant his wish.

...

...

(-!?)

_"...hey...Sumika...!?"_

(heart beat)

_"...Sumika..."_

(...)

_"...Sumika...? ...hey, wake up...(Nudge Nudge) ...H-hey -Sumika...!? (...) ...what's wrong...Sumika...!? (...) Hey, Sumika? Sumika!?. This is...some kind of a joke ...right? -Hey, Sumika!? ... -Sumikaaa!? (...) ...Sumi...ka...!"_

...

...

...wh-...what the hell...!?

(...)

...why...why did this happen...!? _ is this because I pushed her so hard at the end...!?

_(No...) -!? (She never planned on coming home in the first place) "...huh...? ...what do you ...mean...? (...) ...I know...there was no guarantee she would survive...but...what are you talking about...!? (Sumika san made that decision...when this base's reactor was destroyed.) -!? ...what the hell...!? (...) ...that makes no sense... Why the hell would she...!? (...) -What does the reactor have to do with Sumika...!? (The cylinder Sumika san's brain used to be in ...glowed a bluish white) ...huh..? (The same color as the reactor and the Primary Objective.) (Flash, Flash) -!...(...the ODL purification device on the maintenance bed ...was connected to the reactor.) ...eh...? (...the reactor did...all the purifying.)_

_-Wha-...!?"_

...

...then...the maintenance bed in the brain room was_...(That cylinder is directly connected to the reactor) -_!

(Flash)

[Yuuko] " The ODL deteriorates as time passes and her quantum brain operates, and it has to be refilled every seventy-two hours"

(Flash)

[Yuuko] "A complete purification requires special equipment. If we compare the ODL to blood, it's like a hemodialysis machine."

[Takeru] " What happens...after seventy-two hours?"

[Yuuko] " At best, she stops functioning. At worst she wouldn't have the same personality and memories after we restarted her."

[Yuuko] " Eh...?"

[Yuuko] " Which would mean she'd lose her value as the 00 Unit and become, at best, a human shaped computer."

(Heart Beat)

...that's why...!

-That's why she was ...making Operation Cherry Blossom happen so soon...!?

We needed to end this...while we could still use the 00 Unit-! ...why...! ...why didn't...anyone tell me...!? Besides...didn't Yuuko sensei tell us to stop the reactor...!?

If she knew this would happen to Sumika...then why the hell would Sensei -!?

_(-Back then, it was Sumika san's idea...to destroy the reactor.)_

_"-Eh...!?"_

_(She reacted badly to the General's order to seal it off, and asked them to completely destroy it instead, but Professor Kouzuki decided to shut it down instead in case we could use it again later) ...(...in the end, the reactor was destroyed by two S-11s) ...(Isn't that strange?)...how? ( Only two S-11s did enough damage to the reactor to bring it offline) ...that was because ...she knew where to place..."_

-No! ...the wired connection cut off before the data got transferred...!

How the hell did the First Lieutenant ...know where to place them...!?

_(Sumika san did a projection on 1st Lt. Hayase) "...eh...!? (Sumika san knew how desperate the situation was, so on Professor Kouzuki's order she projected an image of the weak points...But Sumika san sent a different image than the one Professor Kouzuki ordered) ...! (Without Professor Kouzuki's knowledge she sent the weakpoints that would destroy the reactor completely) ...so that's...why she...!"_

...

...

-So ...back then...when 1st Lt. Hayase made that incredibly accurate guess about the reactor's role...was that because...!?.

_(It probably was...because of the projection.)...(Sumika san interrupted the purification procedure twice and forced herself awake)._

...

...I see...Sumika had lost consciousness because of abnormal ODL degradation...

_(I don't think she was capable of projecting much more than the weak points)_

_"...then...what 1st Lt. Hayase did back then...was Sumika...(As strong as Sumika san's powers are, she can't control what other people do) I.,...see ( She was able able to convey that image because it lined up with 1st Lt. Hayase's own intuition and reasoning.) ...(If the receiver isn't conscious of the projected image, It's indistinguishable from a stray thought that disappears in an instant)._

... I see...so projection relies on memory associations to...

_(The failure of Alternative III proved that...) ..._

That's right...and even if she could control her...Sumika would never do something like that...Someone who could do that would never want to go attack the Primary Objective all on their own...(...) "...but...why...? (...) ...why did Sumika ...want to destroy the reactor so badly...? (...) ...why did she want to be deployed all alone...? (...) ...you know, right...? (...) ...tell me...Kasumi...! (...) ...you know why, don't you...? ...why did she do all that...!?

...

_"...why...why would you do something like that...!? If you knew you were going to die...why would you do that...!? (Her reason was...what you're trying not to think about) -! (You're trying to find a different reason...) -! (But, from what I've told you ...you should already know...) ...then ...it was...(Yes...Sumika san was the one who gave information on humanity to the BETA)"_

_"...!"_

...so...that really did happen...!

...is that...the only way to explain this...!?

_(Every time Sumika san purified her ODL, everything she'd seen and heard passed through the reactor to the Primary Objective )_

(Flash)

[1st Lt. Hayase] "The BETA might have gained...information about the S-11 from the reactor as well as energy-!"

(Flash)

[1st Lt. Hayase] " If...the reactor isn't just a power source, but a transmission device-"

(Flash)

[1st Lt. Hayase] " If the BETA exchange their information through the reactors-"

(Flash)

[1st Lt. Hayase] " The information on the Alternative Plan and the Susano'o ...will be sent to every hive on Earth!"

...

...

The First Lieutenant's guess...was confirmed by Sumika's projection...!

...

(Flash)

[Kasumi] "Acknowledge proof of existence, the higher existence is in possession of records, transfer information compared to the proper form"

...

So that thing...really did mean what it was saying...!

...it wasn't attacking us...but it wanted to exchange information with Sumika...!

_(Shirogane san, when you talked to the Primary Objective...) "...Eh...? ( I think it was interested in you because so much of the information Sumika san had been sending was about you.) ...I see..."_

...

In the end...1st Lt. Hayase's guess was correct...we just hadn't identified its computer like functions.

And Yuuko sensei said she was "so close" because she only wanted to give me the information I needed, not enough to figure out the truth behind Sumi -"..." -No...that was in front of everyone, there's no way ...she could reveal something that heavily classified,

(Flash)

[Yuuko] "Huhuhu...you seem to be trusting me quite a bit...you sure about that? I might never tell you the whole truth about this"

...

Even if she was lying...given Sensei's personality it's my fault for not checking this when I last talked to her..."_ ...when...did Sumika learn all this...?"_

_(During purification, she suddenly opened her eyes) "You mean just before she told Yuuko sensei to destroy the reactor...? (That's right. Professor Kouzuki talked to her about it in the Command Center) ...I see..."_

...

...

Thank goodness...she hasn't been suffering from knowing all this ...for very long...

_" ...but...why did she learn all that...so suddenly...?_

_She recovered quickly after the Objective 21 Operation too...(...because she became one wit you) Eh...?_

_(Because the closed off parts of her subconscious were completely opened) ..."_

...

...that happened ...because of me...?

_(...and then...she learned everything)_

I see...so that was why ...you lost consciousness back then...

_(...that's right. That was caused by the mental strain of taking in all that new information)_

_"...Sumika..."_

You've been the BETA's spy all this time without even knowing about it...

I can't imagine...what a shock that must have been...on top of having them do all those horrible things to you...you had to keep sending them secret information ...in order to stay alive...That's why you...were prepared to die...and wanted to end it all yourself...

_(...that's not the only reason) ._..eh...!?.

"There's more...? (...yes) ...nothing can surprise me now...Say it.

_(...knowing everything...isn't always a good thing) ...that's...true... (...even if you know ...the problem will go away soon) ...then why did you tell me there was more to it...? (...)...If you'd just quietly listened to my thought ...that would've been the end of it...(...)..."_

...

...

...huh...?

...have I ...had this conversation...before...?

Deja vu...?

_(Why do you want to know so badly...?) "...why...? (...you just want to know?) No...it's not that...(...) My fight in this world isn't over yet (...) As long as there are hives left, the war with the BETA will continue for a little while...and...I haven't even started ... finding and destroying what made me a casualty conductor (...) Until I finish that...this world will hav to repeat itself whenever I die. That's why...I need to know everything about what I did (...) ...to give me as many memories as possible...in case that happens...to keep me from hurting ...Sumika and the others any more than necessary...!_

_(...) So...no matter how much I've been relying on Sumika and the others..._

_No matter how full of myself I've been without realizing that..._

_(...)_

_I can't ...avert my eyes from those pathetic truths._

_If I don't learn them now..._

_I'll never be able to move forward (...why...are you so...)_

_..._

_...because ...I love them all "_

_..._

For a moment the Kasumi's heart suddenly ached a little, but it was not the bad type of ache that would usually hurt a person, but rather it was a mixture of both happiness and sadness in one package, even she herself did not know how it really feels nor what its really called, but those emotions of hers is what opened her eyes to the young boys confession, the same emotions which the entity called Kagami Sumika might once have felt when she became one with her loved one, the feeling of Happiness and Sadness which both she and her must endure in order to let the boy finally rest in peace in his own world.

...

_"It doesn't matter if they're just acquaintances...or I know nothing about them...or I'm not that close to them. ... It's because ...humans... life... is so precious (...) Remember what the Primary Objective said? ...there are no carbon based life forms in this universe._

_Hearing that made me realize once again...just how important life is..._

_And I also understood its meaning, its value...and its terrifying power._

_That's not just the BETA._

_Humans are no different...well, it's a problem for me too...is what I learned._

_...because...I was no different at one point..._

_(...)_

_...those are my big reasons._

_(...)_

_"I also have more personal reasons. (...) No matter what world I'm in, no matter what the nature of my existence ...(...) Kagami Sumika is the woman I love. (...!) Which is why I- (...if you've hurt someone, you want to apologize, and you'd do anything to show how sorry you are...)...? (You said that to me on the hill behind the training school)."_

...eh...?

_" ...what does...that have to...? (Sumika san's the same as you...) ...eh? (She wanted everyone she'd made miserable to be happy again) ...(She wanted to do everything she could for those people) ...you mean everyone she hurt ...through the information she leaked ...? (Not that) Eh...? ( She couldn't change events in this world as she pleased) -...!? (The only worlds she can change are ones you interfered with from this one) ...Kasu...mi...!? ( ...Shirogane san. Your fight in this world is over. ) "_

-Wha-...!?

_(...you're not a casualty conductor anymore)_

-!

_" -N- ...no way...! -You mean...!? (That's right. Sumika san was the one ...who made you a casualty conductor) ...wha...! ...how...! ...ah ...! (...so this world will never loop because of you again) ...tha...! (And all the worlds you interfered with have been rebuilt, just the way you wanted. Now that the cause has been destroyed ...so have the effects...)"_

-!

How... how could it possibly ...end like this...!?

Sumika...Sumika was the one ...who made me...a casualty conductor...!?

_(Your memories with everyone other than Sumika san) Eh...!? (Flash)_

_(Those are all your own personal experiences from previous loops of this world) ...those aren't ...experiences of the other me's have from this world's different branches!? (They're not. You experienced them all yourself) -But! ...me and Yuuko sensei! ...how ...how could that happen!?_

_(Only the current you is having that reaction. That doesn't change the fact that it happened) -!"_

(Flash)

_"...!"_

That's why I cried -when I came back to this world ...

When I first saw these guys on the base - And heard them talk to me...\

When I convince Yuuko sensei to let me stay -And felt such overpowering sadness, loss and regret...

...now I finally know...

...where all those emotions...were

Coming from...! ...

(Flash)

...I ...really did ...

...have relationships...

...with all of them...!

_(...it seems...you've associated all those memories.)_

-!?

_(That's why you've been looping...) "-Eh...!? (You continued to loop...because you failed to reach Sumika san.) ...! ... (Her brain in that cylinder was making you do that...Sumika san's purest subconscious.) ... -Her purest...subconscious...!? ( -I want to see Takeru chan ) -Eh!?_

_( That was the first thought I ever read from the cylinder ) ... ( That thought was rushing through her like a flood. Ever since she became a brain, and all her sense were replaced by darkness, Sumika san's been living on that one feeling. After seeing this world's you killed in front of her, Sumika san never stopped thinking that. ) ...Sumi...ka... ( When the two G-Bombs exploded in the Yokohama Hive...)_

...eh...?

...you mean...the Hesperus Operation...?

_"(The complex super gravitational tides of the explosion resonated with the reactor, producing a sharp, deep distortion in space time. And for a brief moment, a path opened to a relatively close world)"_

And that was...my world...!?

_( Sumika san's feeling was altered and amplified by the reactor, until - You ... all of you were brought into this world, in exchange for the loss of large quantities of G Elements. This is Professor Kouzuki's hypothesis after hearing what Sumika san learned. There is no proof)._

_" -Wait a minute...didn't you just say "all of me" ...!? What do you mean...there's more than one of me...!? (The you I'm talking to now is a synthesis of a great many yous) -Huuuh...!? But I'm me...!? (Elements of you were gathered little by little from all the world which branched off from what you call "your world", until there was enough to make you.) ...branches of my world...? (Worlds where you became one with someone other than Sumika san. That's why you have memories of everyone else from your world. ) ...who the hell...would do that...!? (We don't know how those worlds were chosen. It's an unprecedented phenomenon. ) It wasn't Sumika's will...? (If it was, she would've chosen the you she wanted most. )"_

...!

...you're...right...

_(The worlds where you become one with others all branch from the same point, a day of destiny for your world's Sumika-_

_The heavy casualty information from October 22nd formed the starting point of your loop)._

...

-October 22nd...!?

...that's the day ...Meiya came to my house...

Everything started changing ...after...that day...

_(Negative thoughts...negative thought waves have a reversed spin, and they head towards the past)_

-Eh...?

_(In all the worlds where you don't become one with Sumika san, her negative thought of "if only I could do it over from that day" caused all the worlds to come back to that date.) ... ( That's related to this world's Sumika san's feeling. Because of that, every time you failed to reach this world's Sumika san, she made you loop when you died) ... (And when she did, the possessiveness in Sumika san's subconscious wiped out all memories of you becoming one with someone other than her)._

_"Sumika's...possessiveness...!?_

_(Yes, Sumika san's subconscious, her purest part, coldly erased it every single time.) ...but...my world's Sumika...was never that possessive..._

_(Everyone has negative emotions. It's just a matter of whether they let them show... And who notices they have them...that's all.) ..._

_(But I...can see those parts...) ...yeah...you're right... (But...that's part of being human. So...there's nothing you can do about it)"_

-Eh...?

_(If you hurt someone, you want to apologize... You want to do anything to show you're sorry..._

_Even if you do something out of negative emotions...if you can face it somehow... I think the effect will change) ...Kasumi...you... (Sumika san...wanted to do that too...) ... (After learning the truth...Sumika san worried a lot. She lamented how wretched and vile she was._

_I'm making Takeru chan and everyone else unhappy... My selfishness...made Takeru chan suffer countless times...My jealousy ...hurt everyone...) ...Sumika... (That's why...she tried to destroy the reactor. That's why...she wanted to be deployed alone. In order to release you from this world... And to atone for at least a little of her sins... against A-01 and the rest of humanity) I see... (Because...she couldn't do it over again) ...eh...? (She lost the power to make you loop before we deployed) ...eh...!? (You and Sumika san became one...of course she lost it. ) -I ...I see... (This world...os heading toward its own future now. The worlds you inetrfered with from this one are changing too) ... (So...your fight...is already over. )... ( A lot of painful things ...have happened to you...) ... (A lot of sad things...have happened to you too) ... (But now, you'll finally be able to leave this world.) ... (...you won't have to suffer anymore. ) ...hey...Kasumi... (Yes?) ...the worlds I interfered with will be rebilt now, no matter what I do...? (Yes) ...I...still... I still...have to fight in this world...for everyone who died...! (...) Everyone from my unit...! ...! I have to carry on their legacy, speak of them with pride...!._

_..._

_If no one remembers them...then their souls...really will die...!_

_I'm the only one left...because they gave their lives for me...I don't want to run away after that!_

_(...you can't stay. You're not from this world.)_

_I'm part of this world already...!_

_I learned that...the last time I ran away...!_

_If this world has a future again...then let me fight in it!_

_In order to protect humanity...and all life in this world...!_

_(A peaceful world...is just as important as life and humanity.)_

_..._

_(Please...protect that...) ... (Please...) ...No!_

(-!)

_Can't you see!? if i go back to my world...then I will just end up destroying it again! ...just like what I did when I looked down on all of my friends when I first ran away , back then I kept thinking that they know nothing of what living is really all about...I thought I was better than all of them combined because i fought the BETA while trying to protect humanity...(sob) ...but in the end the main reason why I was there was because I ran away...in the end I myself destroyed it...the life of the other me...Kasumi...my mind and body can no longer go back to the way it was ...the naive and childish Shirogane Takeru ...that can live in that peaceful world...is long dead...I'm nothing more but a fighting machine honed to destroy whatever it is on my path...(...you don't have to worry about that...) ...huh...? (...once you go back to your old world...the you from that world will automatically merge with the you of this world...so all those memories will soon be forgotten...and with it you can finally live your life the way you always wanted it to...) ...Kasumi...haven't you heared anything I said before? ...I am the only one who can up hold the memories of everyone who died in this world...! so if i forget them just so i can go back to my old self then Screw it! ...I will no longer run away! ...(...but -) and besides...(...?) ...I came to love this world more ...than I love my old one... (...if...if that is what you wish for...then i cannot possibly change it) ...then...does that mean (...but) ...? (You no longer have any choice...this world will reject you later on...either you want it or not it will put you back to the world you originally came from) ...no way...come on...kasumi. I know you can do it...you can keep me in this world like you did during the experiments, can't you!? (...) If this world won't loop even when I die then keep me here...!. ...let me die in this world...where all my comrades ...and Sumika died...! (...I can't) ...Kasumi...! (Eliminating the cause eliminates the effects...) ...there really is...no way for you to stop it...!? (None...) ...! ... (Just like you wanted Sumika san and the others to do... Please have a happy life in a peaceful world. Please make Sumika san feel at ease...) ...(...)...okay...if ...if that is what she wants...then I guess I no longer have any choice given the fact that even this world is starting to reject me...for Sumika and the others sake...I will do just that...but! ...I will never forget them! ...I will make sure that even when I merge with the other me from my old world...I will never forget them...definitely! ...even if the other me might feel bad about it...then that is the price which the both of us must pay ...since after all...we are all one and the same...!_

_...(...if that is what you want...then resist with all your might...but...remember this ...Sumika san was grateful to you right up until the last moment) ...eh...? (Close your eyes...) eh...?_

...

Oh well...might as well do it...

(Flash)

...

[Sumika] " -Thank you...for protecting me...and for looking after me... Thank you...for accepting everything...about me...

Thank you for making me your girlfriend...even for just a few hours...of only three days...

I was able to fight hard until the end...because of the Santa rabbit you gave me, Takeru chan...

Thank...so much...so so much...

And thank you...for these memories..."

...

...

...Sumi...ka...

I'm so...sorry...

I couldn't...do anything...to help you...

I didn't understand...your pain or sadness at all...

And yet...you acted so strong...

And said those things...to keep me from worrying...

I'm the one ...who should be thanking you for everything...

I mean it...thank you...

You might think you were at fault for causing it...

But I'm glad ...I came to this world...

Besides, if you weren't here...humanity might have lost...

I'm...proud you...

I'll go back ...to my world now...

So get some rest...

...It was a hard fight...you're tired, right...?

No one's ...going to disturb your sleep anymore...

Thank you so much...

...goodbye...Sumika...

(...Sumika san's...very happy.)

_"I see..."_

_(...because ...she was with you until the very end.) ...(...and you spoke to her...in her final moments) You...really do know everything about Sumika... (...yes) And...you've changed (...) You semm...more dependable now...(...thanks to Sumika san) ...eh? (Sumika san...left me so many memories...) I see... (I'll never forget them...) Kasumi... (Those will remain as memories of mine...) ...yes... (And as well as Sumika san's feelings for you...I will treasure them all with my life...) ... (because they're all treasures Sumika san gave to me...Sumika san lives on through me) ...yeah (...so...please go back ...without worrying about her) ...o...kay...(...)"_

...

_"...hey...Kasumi... (Yes?) ...please lock the hatch... (...) ...sorry...just five minutes...(...)...can I cry...for just five minutes...?_

_(...Shirogane...san...) ...after that...I will..._

_...I will go out...and show myself to everyone...who came out here to thank me...(...I'll be on the bridge...) ...thank you..."_

... ... ... ...! ...

[Hatch Locked]

_"... ...Su...mika! ..._

_...(Sob) Sumika...! ...uuu! ...!_

_...uu! ...Sumika...uuu! ...Sumi...ka! ...!_

_... ...!_

**_-SUMIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!"_**

...

**(Kasumi's POV)**

_"...Shirogane san..."_

...

...

**(Sakura Tree) (Yuuko's POV)**

_" I see...so there were only two survivors ..."_

[1st Lt. Piatif] "Yes...1st Lt. Shirogane Takeru and Yashiro Kasumi are the only ones who made it...we will begin there recovery after the shuttle has been cooled down"

...

Very well...you may leave now..."

[1st Lt. Piatif] "Yes..."

_..._

_"...Marimo...I guess in the end ...only Shirogane was able to leave that place alive along with Yashiro...somehow...I feel thankful that at least one of your students was actually able to pull it off... ...wherever you are_ ...I hope you can still take care of your old student whose about to go there as well..."

..

And with a single bow to the direction were Takeru is in, Kouzuki Yuuko showed once again that even she still have a heart left.

...

_"...Shirogane...you have done great as this world's savior...and for that ... I thank you..."_

...

_"...this sunset...it sure is good to actually finish this up with this scenery...now then...I guess I should probably welcome those two as well..."_

...

**(Shuttle Runway) (Takeru's POV)**

A crowd of soldiers cried off buckets of tears in their delight and cheered on for their saviors to come out but in the end only two came out, a young teenage boy with swollen eyes and a little girl with bunny ears who had a really sad look in her face, upon noticing there expressions the crowed grew silent knowing exactly why.

The boy looked around and saw the others thank them with all their hearts.

_"Sumika…..Meiya…everyone….(sob)…...these are all the people which all of us tried to protect."_

The boy was about to go down the shuttle with a smile when suddenly, a loud noise echoed in the entire run way quickly alerting everyone within earshot of the danger that just hit their savior directly in the heart.

…..Wha?...what just happened? …ah…..I have blood running down my chest…..someone shot me….?

"...is this …the end for me as well?."

(..!)

_"Takeru san!"_

The bunny eared girl quickly catches her comrade by the back.

_"Takeru san!, please hang on!...(Sob)…please stay strong!...w…we..well get you to the hospital now!...please!(Sob)…..please don't go!...Takeru …!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Yokohama Base) (Shuttle Tower) (Assasin's POV)**

_"Good….that hit was a perfect shot to the heart…I'm sorry….but just like everyone else in this branching world which you yourself have freed off its chains….you to must restart from that dam saved point she made…..well….it's not like you're going alone…because after all…..I'm practically making a bet out off you…..so good luck…and….."_

_"See you later, Shirogane Takeru..."_

**(Yokohama Base)(Medical Ward) (Operating Room)**

In the middle of the bright room which was surrounded by bright lights, an injured soldier was being operated on by a tall woman with violet hair along with its bunny eared assistant, The two tried their best in order to save the soldiers life, ..but sadly, the young man had lost way too much blood to be saved.

_"Professor!, Takeru san...his life signs ...are...(sniff).."_

_"Don't Cry!...I refuse to lose this boy...!"_

The mad scientist who performed many miracles by simply being prepared and coming up with the right plans was being backed up right in the corner, as if she herself was being chased by attack dogs the woman had a very sour look on her face.

_"Professor...Takeru san's life signs have reached critical limit!."_

_"I Know!...damnit!..."_

And with a demonic look on her face she turned her eyes on the nurses behind them.

_"I need those blood bags now!."_

_"Y-YE-YES! MA'M!...the medical staff from section C should have gotten a few of them now."_

The young nurse flinched at the sight of the mad woman who looked like she was on fire, but no matter how hard she tried she herself already knew deep inside that the young boy in front of her has no chance of survival no matter what they do, the boy himself has already reached its limits, anymore and it would be just pushing it, but before all hope was almost lost, the white haired girl besides the mad scientist finally stood her ground and stopped crying, fueled by nothing but her determination she made her way near the young boy and with a bold move that shocked all that was present inside the room, the young girl kissed the boy as if she was a prince while the boy was the princess, the kiss lasted for at least a few minutes until she finally let go of his lips.

And like magic the boy's life signs suddenly began rising as if he was being slowly healed from directly inside his body.

_"Kasumi...what..did you just do to him?."_

_"Professor...I.."_

But before she can finish the girl suddenly fell of its feet and crashed on the floor.

_"Kasumi...!"_

The mad scientist along with the nurses nearby quickly rushed to help the girl up, while the young boy himself silently slept"

...

...

**(January 13, 2002 Sunday)(Yuuko's office)**

_"It's finish...professor ..."_

_"Thank you..kasumi...so, where is he?"._

_"Right now Takeru san is currently drifting in a void like space...kind of like where I was once when the superior being took control of me"_

_"I see...will he still last for a day?"._

The white haired girl nodded with a sad look on her face, as if not wanting this day to ever end.

(Sob)

_"Why?...Why did he have to suffer?"._

It's most probably because we messed up on some things with the theory...I don't know...sometimes ...I think when the moment he finally became one with Kagami Sumika...it was then that he finally released us all in this endless cycle of hatred...but in return he made us prisoners to destiny itself..."

The mad scientist looked at her theories compiled in a stash of paper with an annoyed yet sad face while holding onto a wooden rabbit.

_"Come...Kasumi...let us bid him farewell"._

The silver haired girl nodded in response and slowly the two went out of the office and went to the room where a floating brain was once being stored, and from there they saw the bodies of the two heroes who risked and sacrificed their very lives just so to give them a few more years to survive in this endless waltz of chaos.

_"Hmmp...I can't believe that even in death these two will still end up being together"._

_"Takeru san...Sumika san...(Sob)"_

_"Don't cry, doesn't he always say that if you want to see each other again...then all you got to do is say ...See you later?"._

The bunny eared girl nodded in response but still kept on crying.

_"Professor...let me do it...I will switch off Takeru san's life support machine"._

And with a Nod the Scientist gave its approval.

_"Takeru san...Sumika san...matane(See You, Later)._

And with a silent spark the machine that was holding the young boys life into its place was shut down.

_"Shirogane Takeru...I can't believe that you will die in a place like this..."_

And with a bold move that even surprised Kasumi herself, The mad scientist kissed the young hero on its forehead for one last time.

_"See you later...Takeru..."_

...

...

**(Takeru's POV)**

..._

... ...huh...where am I?...and why is it so dark here...?...this place...I can't see a thing...hmm? ...a light..?

_(...who are you...?)_

_-!_

_"...huh...who said that?"_

_(behind you...)_

_"...ah...a little girl..? ...umm..."_

_(...who are you...?)_

_"...ummm...my name is Shirogane Takeru...and you?"_

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sequel: Muv Luv: Final Alternative**


End file.
